Sentimientos Verdaderos
by Soi Yo
Summary: Despues de la guerra de invierno y la derrota de Aizen, las cosas mejoran y van cambiando en la Sociedad de Almas, Soi Fong ha cambiado y Yoruichi ha notados esos pequeños cambios, ahora solo resta aceptar esos cambios y sobretodo los verdaderos sentimientos. Otro Yoru/Soi.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el inicio de otra loka historia de mi pareja favorita, espero pueda ser de su agrado y sobretodo tener un rato de esparcimiento de sus vidas ocupadas.

**CAPITULO No 1- Descubrimiento y Cambios.**

Después de la guerra de invierno y la derrota de Aizen, la reconstrucción de la Sociedad de almas dio comienzo, cada escuadrón trabajo afanoso para llegar a la completa reconstrucción, los heridos fueron sanados completamente y con el tiempo aun aquellos mas graves volvieron a sus actividades.

Nuevos tiempos se vislumbraban para la sociedad de Almas, la calma y paz se acentuaba en el ambiente y como era de esperar los escuadrones con falta de capitán fueron los primeros en tener cambios ya que tres de los llamados Vizard tomaron juramento como capitanes y así mismo unos volvieron a la Sociedad de almas y otro optaron por quedarse en el mundo de los vivos y formar un frente de lucha como una extensión en la tierra de la Sociedad de almas. Por lo que en ello Urahara Kisuke era el encargado de toda la logística, investigación y otras asignaciones siendo apoyado por Shihōin Yoruichi que después de su participación en la guerra de invierno había vuelto a reanudar los lazos con su familia, por lo tanto a pesar que era de todos sabido que vivía en el mundo de los vivos, viajaba mucho a la Sociedad de Almas aunque de muchos era sabido que no solo viajaba por motivos de la noble casa Shihōin.

Meses después del termino de la guerra de invierno Yoruichi había podido volver mas entrañables los lazos con su ex subordinada, cuando Soi Fong recupero su brazo perdido en la guerra tuvo que tener mucha terapia para llevarlo a su completa forma y en eso Yoruichi fue de mucha ayuda pues ella se encargo del entrenamiento físico, de la misma manera Yoruichi volvió a esas amistades que tenia antes de abandonar la Sociedad de Almas y se hizo también de nuevas amistades en el Sereitei como miembro activo de la Sociedad me mujeres Shinigami y nunca faltaba a sus reuniones, por hoy parecía que las cosas habían mejorado entre ella y su querida abeja.

Para Soi Fong primero fue una alegría que su antigua maestra estuviese pendiente de su recuperación y le ayudara a entrenar, luego vino la noticia que volvía a tomar los lazos con la noble familia Shihōin fue algo inesperado, aun con toda la felicidad que le producía el que su Yoruichi-sama estuviese mas cercana a ella casi como en los viejos tiempos, no dejaba de ver las cosas tal y como eran, puesto que ella era una persona diferente y sabia que no debía hacerse ilusiones con respecto a Yoruichi-sama mas allá de la camaradería, compañerismo y amistad, pues ella era una Shihōin y muy a su pesar vivía en el mundo de los vivos con ese hombre que le molestaba, era cierto que ella había aceptado unos años atrás que tenia sentimientos románticos para con Yoruichi, pero no podía esperar que la diosa tuviese reciprocidad en ese sentimiento, por lo tanto había optado por el silencio en sus sentimientos y por tener un poco de distancia entre ella y su querida Yoruichi-sama.

Al Yoruichi acercarse a su familia había sido uno de los pasos importantes en la nueva etapa de su vida, pero su plan de acción primordial y más importante era el acercamiento a Soi Fong, pues quería socavar el daño hecho a su pequeña abeja cuando deserto al gotei 13 junto a Urahara Kisuke, su pensamiento inicial fue el volver su lazo Señora-Sirviente a uno mucho mejor que el de mentor-aprendiz, deseaba que su abejita la viera mas como una compañera y amiga, pero ante todo quería ser ella la que hoy cumpliese con esa promesa que hace mas de un siglo había roto.

Aun así las buenas intensiones muchas veces son solo disfraces que ocultan verdaderos motivos, la mente puede ser tan especialista en argumentar con sensatez cada acción y el corazón muchas veces puede ser engañoso, pero al final la verdad siempre sale a la luz y los verdaderos sentimientos cuando son intensos, apasionados, tienden a salir con una intensidad extenuante, conflictiva y muchas veces confusa, mas cuando han sido guardados u ocultos por mucho tiempo.

**KARAKURA **

Era media noche en el mundo de los vivos Yoruichi se encontraba inquieta en su habitación, extrañamente desde hace tres noches aun en su forma de gato no había podido tener un sueño reparador y tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza, ahora se encontraba meditando como es que las cosas habían cambiado en ella y porque hoy tenia esa clase de pensamientos, quizás era culpa de tantas novelas románticas que leía o quizá las insinuaciones y burlas tontas que Kisuke y Kukaku le hacían con respecto a la extraña relación y ferviente cariño que decían ella tenia con Soi Fong, mientras ella en su cabeza obviaba esas cosas algo dentro de su ser le hacían dudar y temer.

Desde hace unos meses en que había vuelto a entrenar con Soi Fong, le asombro el hecho de descubrir cosas nuevas de ella o mejor dicho que había fijado su atención en cosas que quizá pasaba por alto, como lo diferente que era hoy físicamente su pequeña abeja pues había dejado de ser la joven que conoció para convertirse en una mujer, hoy era mas fuerte y se notaba en sus brazos que aun delgados eran firmes y fuertes, sus piernas firmes y tonificadas, su agilidad era envidiable, su abdomen bien formado y su estrecha cintura que era envidiable, su cabello y sus trenzas que le parecían muy lindas y un poco elegantes, el flequillo que hacia ver algunas veces su mirada mas intensa. Sus hermosos ojos grises tan profundos, esa mirada fuerte y ese ceño fruncido que aun con el tiempo siempre lo mantuvo y esa piel nívea suave al tacto.

Movía su cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos que se colaban en sus mente, o esas preguntas que ella misma había formulado algunas veces, preguntas algo locas, como que se sentiría tocar la piel de Soi, si sus manos serán suaves al tacto o serán fuertes y firmes, si ella tendrá algún admirador, si en todo este tiempo que ella le abandono habrá tenido alguna pareja, sus preguntas eran a su parecer fuera de línea y eso la dejaba mas perturbada.

Pero esta noche en particular, lo inmediato y lo que le preocupaba era que desde hace dos semanas le ha sido dificultoso el tener un tiempo de calidad, alguna charla amena o un tiempo a solas con Soi Fong, ya que en la ultima visita que había sido el día de ayer, fue frustrante pues al llegar a los campos del segundo escuadrón vio mucho movimiento de gente nueva y en la oficina de la capitana, encontró a un Omaeda y Soi Fong atareados. Al ella preguntar cual era el alboroto Soi le comento que eran por nuevos reclutas que estaban aplicando para entrar al escuadrón, por lo tanto su pequeña abeja se disculpo con ella diciendo que ese día no podía atenderla por el trabajo que implicaba papeleo y preparación de pruebas.

Se movió sobre su futon y vio al reloj las 2am, suspiro ante otra noche en vela pensando en su pequeña abeja, se giro y decidió que era hora de dormir mas por necesidad de descanso que por el placer de un sueño reparador, así que cerro sus ojos y pensó que mañana vería como resolver su insomnio.

La mañana había llegado y en el comedor de la tienda de Urahara una cansada Yoruichi tomaba su desayuno junto a todo los demás, Kisuke que estaba frente a Yoruichi la miraba con detenimiento puesto desde hace unas semanas la había notado diferente mas cuando regresaba de la Sociedad de Almas, esto le había puesto un poco alerta pero ahora las cosas se notaban aun mas extrañas ya que su amiga del alma desde unas noches parecía tener problemas para dormir, el primer día le había parecido que quizá el se equivocaba puesto Yoruichi siempre había sido muy dormilona y mas siendo un gato era imposible pensar en problemas para dormir, pero ayer fue mas evidente le había escuchado salir hacia la cocina varias veces quizá por leche o agua y hoy al verle podía ver las pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos, bajo un poco su sombrero ocultando su vista de ella y se quedo con sus pensamientos.

La conocía demasiado por lo tanto Kisuke lo que menos que quería era acorralar un gato, todos saben que cuando eso pasa uno sale arañado y el sabia del temperamento de su inseparable amiga es que quizá podía compararse a la de Soi-chan, sonrió al pensar en ello y un click dio en su pensamiento. Hace días que Yoruichi no hablaba mucho de su pequeña aprendiz, cuando otras veces después de su visita a la sociedad de almas ella venia alegre y le contaba sobre las noticias en el Sereitei y sobre como se divertía con tomarle el pelo a la pequeña abeja o lo bien que la había pasado entrenado con ella, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio que no paso desapercibida por la morena.

-Ahora sonríes solo Kisuke o es que tramas algo-_dijo con una media sonrisa_.

-Oh para nada mi querida Yoru-chan, solo pensaba en que las cosas han estado algo tranquilas por acá y de igual forma en la Sociedad de Almas, me he enterado que los escuadrones están tomando nuevos reclutas para rellenar vacantes dejados después de la guerra de invierno.

-Si están con ese trabajo en los escuadrones- _dijo con todo desentendido_- aunque las cosas están algo tranquilas he pensado que quizá por la tarde iré a patrullar quien sabe quizá me encuentre un hueco y haga algo de ejercicio, pero antes iré a entrenar un poco no debo dejar de estar en forma- dijo con una sonrisa en sus rostro.

Tessai y Urahara se miraron con asombro, ya que lo que menos hacia su gran amiga era patrullar ya que Ichigo era el que se hacia cargo, pero solo asintieron y le dieron su aprobación terminando así su desayuno.

….

En la Sociedad de Almas había reunión de capitanes, cuyo tema principal eran los nuevos reclutas que se tomarían en cuenta para los escuadrones, lo primero que puso en la mesa el Comandante Yamamoto fue el número de nuevos miembros que cada escuadrón se permitiría tener, luego el balance de mujeres y hombres que deseaba en cada escuadrón llegando al primer problema a abordar. Puesto extrañamente al segundo escuadrón habían llegado una considerable cantidad de reclutas del sexo femenino, teniendo en cuenta que no todos podían llegar a soportar el duro entrenamiento y la dureza de ser parte del Onmitsukidō o del segundo escuadrón, todos se preguntaban como es que niñas lindas como decía Shunsui habían decidido ir a parar al segundo escuadrón donde comandaba la capitana Soi Fong con mano de hierro.

Pero la mas desencajada en ello era Soi Fong, ella quería personas fuertes y por eso prefería entrenar a hombres, su trato con mujeres era siempre distante y con las pocas que se relacionaba era con las de la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigamis. De ahí el solo hecho de pensar en un montón de niñas mas pendientes de la moda, maquillaje o el que puedan manejar la presión de un entrenamiento muy intenso y sobre todo el luchar de igual ante hombres no le parecía tolerable, sin contar que ella no era partidaria de ser delicada en el trato con los demás a excepción con algunas personas, todo ello por causa de su familia pues ellos desde temprano le entrenaron como un soldado, ella había vivido días difíciles siendo mujer en el segundo escuadrón y el Onmitsukidō y no solo al arduo entrenamiento y toda clase de privaciones, si no por sobresalir, la competencia y el machismo de alguno de los miembros masculinos en el segundo escuadrón y mas en el Onmitsukidō.

Pero las cosas ya mejoraban según Soi Fong, ya que el comandante dio sus ordenes y según sus palabras en el segundo escuadrón y el Onmitsukidō quería un 5% de personas del sexo femenino lo cual le dejaba a la capitana la pronta tarea de despachar la mitad de niñas que según examen físicos no dieran la talla y darles una opción para otros escuadrones con bajo numero de reclutas femeninos como el 12º y 5º, puesto el 11º era casi extraño que tuviese mujeres mas que la teniente, extrañamente otro que tenia que prescindir de reclutas femeninos era el 10º y el 13º la simpatía y amabilidad de Ukitake parecía llamar mucho la atención del sexo femenino y el niño prodigio del capitán Sitsugaya llamaba la atención pues a todas las féminas parecía lindo y tierno.

Terminada la reunión todos los capitanes comenzaban a salir, todos salieron a sus respectivos escuadrones pero extrañamente Soi se había quedado hablando con Unohana un poco, en eso Shunsui y Ukitake se acercaron a saludar.

-Parece Soi Fong taicho que tendremos mucho trabajo al examinar los nuevos reclutas femeninos para ver los mejores elementos-_dijo Ukitake_.

-No es el problema el trabajo en si, sino el saber donde podría dirigir a cada recluta rechazada- _dijo Soi con seriedad_.

-Are Are por ello no podría ser problema, mi querida Soi Fong- _Shunsui sonrió ampliamente_- le decía a Ukitake que le visitaría en su escuadrón para hacer propaganda a mi escuadrón e igual puedo ir por el suyo y ver que niñas lindas desearían ser parte del octavo escuadrón, de paso decirles que aun hay otros buenos escuadrones que pueden recibir nuevas reclutas.

Unohana sonrió ante la idea de Shunsui y Soi frunció el ceño, ella lo sabia el haría cualquier cosa menos tomar enserio el papel de promover otros escuadrones, pero estaba tan desesperada por hacer esa limpieza de reclutas que le pareció buena idea, además sabia que Ukitake siempre le acompañaba en sus locuras y al menos podía confiar en el juicio de Ukitake.

-_Soi dejo una leve sonrisa_- me parece perfecto yo mañana comienzo con eso como a las 8 de la mañana para que puedan llegar sin problemas- Ukitake taicho y Kyōraku taicho- _se inclino en agradecimiento y ellos asintieron diciendo que estarían ahí mañana y salieron rápidamente dejando a Unohana y Soi las cuales usaron el paso flash para llegar a las oficinas de la cuarta división y hablar mas detenidamente._

-Me sorprendes Soi Fong-san, bien sabes que Shunsui solo va para ver a las jovencitas y tu no estas acostumbrada a la forma despreocupada en que el capitán del 8º escuadrón sabe llevar las cosas- _Unohana dijo con su sonrisa conocida_.

-No eras tu quien me aconsejo que debería ser un poco mas sociable- _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

-Me alegra saber que tomas mis consejos, pero me extraña que entre ser sociable elijas al más sociable y relajado de todos.

-_Soi se encogió de hombros_- pienso que si logro soportarlo o tener un punto de simpatía con el podría ser un poco mas fácil con las demás personas, aunque tengo solo una cosa que aclararte-_dijo haciendo una mueca_- no pienso ser mas sociable de lo que ahora soy con Kurotsuchi- _dijo con mucha seriedad_.

-_Unohana sonrió ampliamente_- ni yo te pediría tal cosa querida, ahora bien dime como vas con Shihōin-san.

-_Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, dando un ligero encogimiento de hombros_- pues normal creo, la verdad casi no hemos hablado como lo hacíamos antes,como te dije la vez pasada he preferido tomar un poco de distancia.

-_Unohana tomo seriedad y un momento de silencio antes de preguntar_- Ella no te ha dicho nada por el cambio en su interacción.

-No creo que el cambio ha sido tan evidente Unohana, recuerda que ella esta en el mundo de los vivos y si viene es por cosas de la familia Shihōin y pasar un tiempo de distracción por acá, ponerse en forma y esas cosas.

-No te tengas por algo sin importancia, porque bien sabes que ella también viene para visitarte y saber de ti- _dijo la capitana del 4º escuadrón con seriedad_- no es tan malo que admitas que le importas y que te tiene aprecio, porque bien sabes que así es.

-_Soi se sonrojo levemente_- S-Si Unohana en eso tienes razón, pero aun así estamos en mundos diferentes- _sonrió de medio lado_-bueno creo que debo volver al trabajo antes que Omaeda haga de las suyas.

-Bien Soi-Chan, recuerda tener paciencia y una buena actitud ante Shunsui- _le sonrió amablemente._

-Si Unohana taicho- _se inclino en despedida y salió de ahí rápidamente_.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente que lee :D saludos y pues aca otra actualizacion.

**CAPITULO No 2 – Distancia en Dos Mundos.**

Yoruichi pasó el día ejercitándose en la mañana y después por la tarde y casi noche había salido a patrullar la ciudad de Karakura en busca de algún Hueco, sus esfuerzos dieron algo de frutos y se encontró con 3 Huecos de considerable grado de peligro pero nada complicado para alguien de un Reiatsu de nivel alto, así que siendo casi media noche volvió hacia la tienda de Urahara para tomar un respectivo descanso y tal como lo había pensado durmió bien después de varias noches en vela, su sueño fue interrumpido demasiado temprano para su gusto por una mariposa del infierno que venia con un mensaje de la noble casa Shihōin, se le convocaba a un almuerzo con personas importantes y otros nobles.

-Que hay de comer- _dijo Yoruichi llegando a la cocina de la shoten._

-Vaya alguien se levanto con energías y extrañamente temprano son las 8:30 am- _dijo Kisuke, tomo un plato y lo coloco frente a su amiga._

-Recibí un mensaje de casa hay una reunión al medio día, así que tengo que ir a la Sociedad de Almas- _dijo en un tono casual._

-_Urahara bajo su sombrero para ocultar un poco su sonrisa_-me imagino que te llevara mucho tiempo esa reunión y aprovecharas luego ir de paseo al Sereitei, por lo tanto pienso que te estaremos viendo hasta mañana.

-Quizá venga hasta mañana y como tu dices me doy un paseo por el Sereitei_- dijo con un tono indiferente._

-Aprovechando tu paseo me saludas a Soi-chan-_dijo con una gran sonrisa_.

Se dirigieron a la entrada de la tienda, mientras Yoruichi iba a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, a los minutos ella se encontraba despidiendo, abrió el Senkaimon de la familia y se dirigió a su destino.

-_Tessai se acerco a Urahara y suavemente dijo_-Jefe cree que todo este bien con ella y la capitana-_Urahara bajo su sombrero_- Tessai amigo mientras ella siga en la negación las cosas seguirán igual y quizá peor-_Suspiro_- ella aun no sabe que a los gatos les encanta cazar abejas- _tomo su abanico y se lo coloco en su cara_- pero esta abeja pica y no le será fácil cazarla.

…

En el segundo escuadrón Soi Fong se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento con las todas las solicitudes de reclutas del sexo femenino, Omaeda ya se encontraba dando instrucciones sobre la formación para cuando la capitana llegara, de pronto Soi sintió acercarse dos grandes Reiatsus, sonrió levemente pues no se esperara que el capitán del 8º escuadrón fuese tan puntual.

Los dos aterrizaron en el campo de entrenamiento y vieron como Soi se acercaba a ellos con mucho papeleo en sus manos, Shunsui aprovecho para echar un pequeño vistazo a las nuevas reclutas que a su parecer estaban de buen ver, Ukitake solo negaba con su cabeza ante los comentarios de su amigo.

-Buenos días So Fong taicho- _dijo Sunshui se inclino saludándole_.

_Soi sonrió levemente y se inclino ante el saludo_- bienvenidos Kyōraku taicho, Ukitake taicho, como pueden ver la formación ya esta lista para el primer examen que será Hakuda, el numero es de 30 jóvenes reclutas acabadas de salir de la academia, con edades alrededor-_rodo los ojos_- bueno son muy jóvenes, pienso en hacer una demostración con lo mejores del escuadrón 2 y el Onmitsukidō.

-Esa demostración como la harás Soi Fong taicho- _pregunto Ukitake._

-Se enfrentaran en Hakuda el segundo escuadrón contra el Onmitsukidō, luego Omaeda, el segundo y tercer asiento contra mí, miren ya están listos para la primera demostración, Omaeda ya había dado las instrucciones antes que ustedes llegaran.

-Suena muy interesante Soi Fong taicho- _dijo Shunsui sonriendo y levantando un poco su sombrero. _

Mientras la lucha en el lugar comenzaba, las reclutas veían con detenimiento y mucha concentración el combate, unas se sorprendían con la agilidad y rapidez con que combatían y parecía que casi danzaban en el combate mismo unos diez minutos mas tarde el combate había cesado dejando un poco cansados a los participantes que casi en su totalidad eran hombres.

-Vaya eso fue impresionante Capitana- _dijo Ukitake con admiración_.

-Ya lo creo Ukitake, la verdad jamás había visto un entrenamiento de este escuadrón- _Shunsui miraba asombrado todo._

-Si me permiten un momento, es mi turno-_Soi uso paso flash para llegar al centro del campo_- Bueno como habrán visto ese es el tipo de Hakuda que se espera de cada miembro del escuadrón y el Onmitsukidō si han optado por este escuadrón deben saber que acá la mayoría por no decir casi el 100% de sus miembros son hombres-_miradas un poco desanimadas y hombros caídos se vislumbraban en algunas reclutas_-pero déjenme presentarle a Rei Masari que formo parte de la anterior demostración-_uno de los que acababan de luchar paso al lado de la capitana y se saco la mascara que cubría su rostro_- ella es una de los mejores del Onmitsukidō, ha tenido que competir y esforzarse mucho para llegar a ser lo que es hoy en día, eso es para que vean que el que en verdad desea estar acá puede hacerlo con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, puedes retirarte Rei- _dijo la capitana, mientras Rei se inclino y saludo a su capitana, para volver a su formación._

-Vaya Soi-chan me sorprende, no sabia que un miembro femenino tenia un alto rango en el Onmitsukidō, eso servirá para que todas las niñas pongan su mayor esfuerzo- _dijo con una sonrisa Kyōraku._

-Es muy inteligente, pensé que no quería mujeres acá, pero al parecer solo busca lo mejor para el escuadrón y los reclutas- _Ukitake fijo su mirada seria a Shunsui_- que no te escuche decirle así porque tendremos problemas.

Muy bien- _dijo Soi_- creo que conocen al Teniente Omaeda, al segundo asiento Khu Karakawa, y tercer asiento Saya Hitomi. Ellos combatirán contra mi- _comenzó a despojarse del Haori de capitana y lo coloco a un lado-_ así como se hace hincapié en la lucha uno contra uno deben aprender a luchar contra un grupo, como siempre se tomaran en cuenta la velocidad, reacción, forma de ataque y fuerza- _sonrió de medio lado_- aunque la fuerza no es lo principal-_tomo posición de defensa mientras era rodeada por los tres_- bien, trataremos de hacer este enfrentamiento con media rapidez para que ustedes puedan ver con mas claridad, pero les pido toda su atención porque esto será interesante-_sonrió ampliamente y dio señal de iniciar la lucha._

Todas la reclutas miraban asombradas y muy atentas, unas con una expresión seria, otras con cara de ensoñación. El ver a la taicho del segundo escuadrón en acción era muy espectacular, sus movimientos eran casi naturales y muy firmes, sus ataques parecían fuertes y certeros, parecía que bailaba y flotaba en el aire, muchas de las reclutas casi suspiraban.

Shunsui y Ukitake no dejaban de ver el espectáculo con una sonrisa en sus caras-Ukitake me parece que algunas de las reclutas tienen corazoncitos en sus ojos.-_dijo Shunsui con una pequeña sonrisa, Ukitake sonrió levemente_-creo que ya sabemos cual es el interés de integrar este escuadrón por parte de las reclutas, ya había escuchado de hombres algo como esto pero de niñas es sorprendente- _dijo el capitán del 13º escuadrón_- creo que no los puedes culpar Soi Fong es sorprendente luchando-_dijo Shunsui_ –Si y eso que lo esta haciendo en un bajo nivel- _Ukitake espeto_. Ellos admiraban a la pequeña capitana que se movía ágilmente deleitando con su estilo de lucha y su capacidad innata para la misma, la demostración termino y casi todas las reclutas ahogaron un suspiro y dejaron ver muchas sonrisas.

_Soi Fong tomo su Haori y se dirigió a los reclutas_- Es su turno de demostrar sus habilidades, no les mentiré, por lo tanto les advierto que esta prueba será de mucha importancia, de ustedes tengo la cantidad de 30 y según los requisitos de este escuadrón solo podrán optar por ser tomadas en cuenta la mitad o un poco menos, así que en ustedes queda el permanecer o no, pero las que no entren quiero decirles que aun hay otros escuadrones que pueden recibirles como el octavo del cual el Capitán Kyōraku esta en el lado izquierdo observando esta prueba, así que esfuércense- _sonrió con suficiencia y se retiro en camino donde la esperaban los otros capitanes._

-Soi Fong taicho en verdad eso fue sorprendente- _exclamo rápidamente Shunsui cuando Soi llego a lado de ellos_- te ofrecería algo de beber pero tengo entendido que no bebes sake- _dijo sonriente y mostrando una pequeña botella_.

-_Ukitake rio nerviosamente_- No haga caso Capitana, Shunsui solo bromea, es muy temprano para beber- _dijo con una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente_.

-_Soi se quedo seria ante el comentario, luego sonrió levemente_- Muchas gracias capitanes y con respecto al sake tiene mucha razón Kyōraku taicho, yo no bebo y espero que esa botella no tenga en su interior sake porque tendría que confiscárselo, no son horas para beber sake y en este escuadrón esta prohibido consumir-_dijo con una media sonrisa_.

-_Shunsui hizo un leve puchero y guardo la pequeña botella rápidamente_- yo creo que mejor nos tomamos un té- _dijo Shunsui con una pequeña sonrisa y de paso sacando una leve sonrisa a Soi Fong y Ukitake. _

Hablaron un rato mas mientras miraban algunos pequeños combates de las reclutas, a media mañana se retiraron alegres y sacando una pequeña promesa de la capitana para unirse a pasar un rato recreativo según las propias palabras de Sunshui. Soi Fong ocupo toda la mañana mirando cada combate con detenimiento mientras hacia apuntes en cada ficha de los reclutas. Después daría la orden para tomar un receso que seria para el almuerzo y de paso ella iría a un compromiso con una de las familias nobles de la cual ella como Capitana del segundo escuadrón era responsable de mantener la seguridad y lazos de cooperación entre ellos y el Gotei13, del mismo modo esto ayudaría para que las reclutas tomaran descanso y fuerzas pues comenzaría con las pruebas de Kidō.

…..

Al llegar a los jardines de la mansión Shihōin, Yoruichi fue recibida por uno de los sirvientes que la esperaba para notificarle que su padre y madre le esperaban en la sala así que se encamino rápidamente al encuentro. La madre de Yoruichi era una mujer esbelta y con un cuerpo escultural, de piel blanca, su cabello violeta y ojos azules, mientras el padre Shiro Shihōin era de tez morena, medio alto con un cuerpo atlético, pelo blanco y ojos dorados.

-Madre, padre- _se inclino saludando formalmente-_ me dijeron que esperaban por mí- _se sentó frente a ellos, su madre la veía sonriente y su padre con seriedad._

-Ya estas informada sobre el almuerzo de este día, invite a los principales nobles y aprovecharemos para reafirmar tu titulo de Heredera y Princesa de esta casa-_sonrió con autosuficiencia._

-_Minako madre de Yoruichi, camino hasta ella con mucho entusiasmo_-hija tendrás que verte muy hermosa este día- _dijo con alegría_- es de celebrar que nuestra pequeña princesa esta de nuevo con nosotros.

-_Yoruichi sonrió levemente_- Muchas gracias padre, madre me imagino que debo vestirme para la ocasión- _puso cara de resignación._

-Vamos debemos apresurarnos para que todo este listo y te veas fabulosa-_dijo Minako con una gran sonrisa, tal y cual es la de Yoruichi._

Yoruichi se fue con su madre, lo primero fue tomar un baño para después buscar el kimono correcto y los adornos e implementos que la hagan lucir como una princesa. Mientras los sirvientes iban de arriba a bajo preparando todo para los gusto mas exquisitos de los nobles y otros invitados.

El tiempo pasó rápido y ella ya estaba lista mientras su madre bajaba para terminar de dar las órdenes respectivas y se recibía a los invitados. _De pronto una sonrisa maliciosa aprecio en su rostro_- vaya Byakuya-boy ha venido, lastima que el protocolo no permitirá que lo moleste un poco.

_-Llego uno de los sirvientes que llevaba una pequeña caja en sus anos- se inclino y se la entrego a Yoruichi_- Lady Shihōin esto lo envió su padre para que lo use en esta ocasión- _dijo inclinándose_.

Yoruichi tomo la pequeña caja, la abrió y sonrió al ver que era una pequeña tiara de oro, se la coloco suavemente en su cabello y sonrió ante la imagen del adorno en su cabello, pero luego sus ojos se asombraron al sentir otro Reiatsu muy familiar.

-Donde esta mi madre-_pregunto al sirviente_- recibiendo a los invitados en la sala, Lady Shihōin- _muchas gracias, dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa_.

Suspiro y busco el camino hacia la sala al bajo pudo ver que todos los invitados ya se encontraban en la sala, pero frunció un poco el ceño pues a quien parecía buscar no se encontraba, se inclino y saludo según era el protocolo. Comenzó a saludar a algunos nobles y sonrió al ver que Byakuya ya se encontraba charlando con su madre, así que siendo un poco cordial se disculpo y se fue al lado de su madre y Byakuya.

-Kuchiki Byakuya- _se inclino y le saludo con respeto y Byakuya hizo lo mismo, Minako los dejo solos para atender a los demás invitados, pero antes que se retirara Yoruichi le hablo_- donde esta papa.

-En el despacho, ya vendrá no te preocupes- _dijo la mujer mayor y los dejo solos._

-Así que es cierto que la princesa Shihōin ha vuelto-_dijo sarcástico Byakuya_- quiere eso decir que dejaras el mundo de los vivos.

-Tanto me extrañas para que hables de dejar el mundo de los vivos, Byakuya-boy –_dijo burlonamente_- solo he tomado parte de mi responsabilidad al ser una Shihōin, pero seguiré siendo como un gato- _le dio un pequeño guiño_.

-_Sonrió de medio lado_- así que la gata sigue su propia agenda, me pregunto que harás cuando los consejeros familiares presionen con un heredero.

-_Yoruichi frunció el ceño ante el comentario_- Yo no pienso en hijos y si desde antes me he podido librar de los intentos por casarme de parte de los consejeros, en caso vuelven con ello o con lo de un heredero iré a preguntarte a ti como escapar de ello, porque aun no veo un pequeño Kuchiki por ahí- _sonrió ampliamente_- será acaso que esperas que Rukia e Ichigo hagan su parte- _Byakuya puso una cara de piedra ante ese comentario pero quedo en silencio-_ bueno no pongas esa cara solo bromeaba.

-_Suspiro_- me agrada ver que aun sigues siendo la misma Yoruichi Shihōin y que la vestimenta y esa cara seria es solo una pantalla-_dijo suavemente con una media sonrisa_-creo que deberíamos pasar a la mesa- _le indico el camino pues todos los invitados eran llevados a la mesa_- me das un momento Byakuya iré por mi padre-_salió de la sala con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigió al despacho._

_La morena llego a la puerta y escucho que su padre hablaba, por lo tanto sabia que no estaba solo así que toco la puerta, la abrió y comenzó a entrar esperando no interrumpir nada importante_- Padre, espero no interrumpir, pero es hora del almuerzo.

-_Su padre Sonrió al verla_- No interrumpes nada hija- _dirigió su mirada al lado derecho en una silla_- Capitana se que tiene mucho trabajo, pero me agradaría que nos acompañara al menos al almuerzo- _dijo suavemente_- hija ven y saluda a Soi Fong.

Soi Fong se levanto de la silla y se giro hacia la puerta para saludar a Yoruichi, pero se quedo sin poder moverse ante lo que vio, Yoruichi vestía un kimono color Naranja suave con líneas negras a su lado y con unos dragones bordados a cada lado por la parte baja y su pelo lo tenia recogido en un pequeño moño dejando unos mechones a los lados y adornada con la tiara de oro, Yoruichi se acerco para saludarle como siempre pero se quedo frente a ella al ver como Soi se inclinaba y le saludaba con respeto.

-Yoruichi-Sama- _dijo y se inclino saludándole con respeto, Yoruichi suspiro en sus adentros pues ahí estaba de nuevo ese sama que tanto le había costado que su pequeña abeja dejara de ocupar al referirse a ella, así que decidió jugar ese juego de los nombres honoríficos ,por lo que se inclino como toda una princesa y devolvió el saludo_- Soi Fong Taicho, espero que sus ocupaciones no hagan declinar la invitación de mi padre- _Soi frunció levemente el ceño_- Sera un placer acompañarlos Shihōin-Domo- _se podía sentir una leve tensión en el ambiente._

-_El padre de Yoruichi sonrió y se apresuro a colocarse en medio de ellas y puso sus manos en los hombros de cada una_- bueno entonces no hay que esperar más y vamos al almuerzo- _dijo y los tres se encaminaron al comedor._

El almuerzo transcurrió como debía sonrisas, platicas de negocios o simplemente noticias del Sereitei. Yoruichi de vez en cuando miraba hacia Soi y por su parte Soi mantenía su actitud seria y estoica pero de la misma forma dejaba su vista vagar hacia la morena, Byakuya miraba todo con una pequeña sonrisa y aprovechaba las circunstancias para hablar con la capitana que extrañamente se relajaba un poco hablando sobre trabajo. La comida termino y fueron invitados a tomar un poco de aire a los jardines, Soi aprovecho el momento para agradecer la invitación y despedirse.

-_Byakuya se acerco a Yoruichi quien miraba como Soi hablaba con sus padres_- Bueno creo que me voy despidiendo, regresare con Soi Fong taicho tenemos mucho trabajo en estos días- _dijo Byakuya seriamente mientras veía como Soi se acercaba a ellos._

-Nos vamos Kuchiki taicho- _dijo Soi Fong_ _llegando junto a ellos_.

-_Yoruichi sonrió levemente y le pregunto_- Crees que hoy si podemos entrenar Soi.

-_Soi se sorprendió ante el pedido de la morena_- Lo lamento Yoruichi- sama tengo mucho trabajo y por estos días creo que no podre entrenar.

-_Con esa respuesta rápidamente se borro la sonrisa de Yoruichi, Byakuya al notarlo decidió aligerar la situación_- Me imagino que la cantidad de reclutas femeninas le tienen muy ocupada Soi Fong, es un alivio que a mi escuadrón no llegaran tantas o estaría mas ocupado llegando al numero que el comandante desea como requisito.

-_Yoruichi levanto una ceja en asombro a lo que escuchaba_- desde cuando el segundo escuadrón tiene tantos reclutas femeninos_- pregunto extrañada_- cuando yo comandaba la segunda división el mayor numero eran de cinco reclutas mujeres y esas eran muchas, sin contar que al final solo dos o una soportaban el duro entrenamiento.

-Lo recuerdo- _dijo Soi con una leve sonrisa_- pero extrañamente hoy tengo 30 y el comandante desea que deje un máximo de 15 así que hago pruebas extras para dejar las mejores.

-Quien diría que el segundo escuadrón sea popular entre la niñas, aun recuerdo como todas corrían con Ukitake y luego contigo Byakuya, eras un imán para las niñas-_dijo guiñándole el ojo._

-Entonces creo que podemos deducir que la popularidad de la Capitana Soi Fong pasó a ser muy grande en las féminas- _dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa maliciosa. Mientras que la capitana se sonrojaba levemente y Yoruichi se ponía en una actitud algo seria._

-_Yoruichi alzo una ceja_- será eso cierto Soi Fong y hoy tienes admiradoras también- _dijo seriamente._

-Ehh Bueno yo no creo –_dijo con un leve sonrojo Soi_.

-Nos vamos Si Fong taicho- _dijo Byakuya tratando de aligerar el ambiente, mientras se despedía levemente de Yoruich_i- un gusto verte Shihōin Yoruichi.

-_Yoruichi sonrió y le saludo de la misma forma_- ten buen día Kuchiki, un día de esto iré a visitarte- _le dijo guiñándole el ojo_.

Byakuya fue a despedirse de los padres de Yoruichi, dejándolas solas unos breves momentos-hace tiempo que no hablamos- _dijo la morena algo seria_- lo siento he tenido mucho trabajo, pero ya habrá oportunidad Yoruichi-sama- _se inclino en despedida_- Cuídese mucho.

_Byakuya busco la puerta y Soi le siguió, Yoruichi vio como los dos se alejaban usando el shunpo, suspiro suavemente y su rostro se puso algo triste_- y así la abeja cada vez vuela mas lejos del gato- _dijo suavemente_.

…..

Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y de paso agradecer a los que leen y han dejado sus reviews, yo igual que ustedes soy una fiel admiradora de esta pareja :D pero si he de ser sincera Soi Fong es quien me impacto cuando vi bleach por segunda vez, quiza porque estaba mas perceptiva y bueno mi imaginacion se ha disparado y la aprovecho pues es dificil encontrar fics recientes y sobretodo que esten completos en español...sin mas me despido en espera de mas inspiracion.


	3. Chapter 3

Los celos son una cosa cruel...para quien los siente y para quien los provoca.

**CAPITULO No 3– Verdades y Realidades.**

Después de que todos los invitados se habían marchado de la mansión Shihōin, la morena se había puesto ropas más cómodas y se encontraba en el despacho con su padre y madre quienes hablaban del almuerzo y los invitados, pero sus oídos estaban muy atentos a la charla aunque no era una participe muy activa.

-La capitana trajo lo que le pedí con respecto a las actividades del Clan Kasumiōji, según su informe revela que ya están listos para el matrimonio de la heredera y por lo visto el joven no es noble- _dijo Shiro Shihōin en un tono indiferente_.

-Acaso en este tiempo importa si son nobles o que-_dijo suavemente Minako_- creo que lo que interesa es que nuestros hijos encuentren el amor, sean amados y felices con quienes elijan vivir el resto de su vida.

-Yoruichi sonrió ante las palabras de su madre y suspiro levemente y vio como su padre volvía su vista a ella.

-Hija y tú que piensas de lo que dice tu madre-_pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa_.

-_Encogió sus hombros levemente_- Pienso igual que mama, todos tenemos derecho de elegir como vivir o con quienes deseamos vivir, como toda persona normal, si queremos casarnos o no, si deseamos tener hijos o no- _dijo con una amplia sonrisa_.

-_Shiro fijo su mirada con seriedad_- con ello quieres afirmar tu decisión de que no quieres casarte o tener hijos.

-Hija- _exclamo su madre con tristeza_- pensé que tu tenias alguna relación con Urahara y posiblemente te casarías con el.

-_Shiro comenzó a reír fuertemente_- Minako como crees algo así, Kisuke y ella juntos en amor, eso ni en una dimensión desconocida- _dijo aun entre risas_- he aprendido que Yoruichi no es de las que sigue reglas impuestas o se les obliga a hacer algo y posiblemente nos sorprenderá cuando un día venga diciendo que se enamoro.

-_Yoruichi lo vio interrogante_- como has llegado a esa conclusión- _pregunto seriamente y miro hacia su Minako_- lo siento madre pero mi padre tiene razón, con Kisuke solo hay amistad.

_-Minako sonrió burlonamente_- tu padre hija no llego a esas conclusiones solo, si no fuese por Soi Fong el hubiese ido al mundo de los vivos y traerte obligada a la mansión la primera vez que regresaste.

-_Yoruichi abrió los ojos sorprendida_- como es que Soi- _dijo suavemente_.

-_Shiro tomo un sorbo de su té-_ es fácil le mande llamar cuando supe que habías sido parte de la invasión Ryoka y le exigí traerte a la fuerza al fin y al cabo ella es una Fong y nos debía lealtad y servicio- _dijo suavemente_.

-_Yoruichi se levanto de su asiento enérgicamente y muy molesta_- Ella no es un sirviente desde que yo la abandone padre, puede que ella es una Fong pero hoy tiene un cargo de poder en el Gotei13, no tiene que seguir nunca mas la lealtad y servilismo a esta familia.

-Hija- _exclamo la madre de Yoruichi, mientras Shiro sonrió ampliamente_- eso lo se hija, no tienes porque alterarte, Soi Fong me lo dejo claro esa vez que hablamos, según sus palabras textuales fueron- _se puso serio y hablo despacio_- **Shihōin-Domo con todo respeto no puedo hacer nada con respecto a Yoruichi-sama ella es libre en sus acciones y aunque soy una Fong mi lealtad y responsabilidad principal es para el Gotei13, pero puede estar seguro que siempre le tendré lealtad y protección para Yoruichi-sama no por ser una Shihōin, si no porque lo he prometido**- _su padre se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a salir del despacho._

Mientras Yoruichi se quedo absorta en lo que había escuchado, algo en su interior ardía con intensidad.

-Sabes jamás he visto tanta decisión y firmeza en una mirada como la vi en Shaolin ese día, es una lastima que tu no puedas ver después de tantos años de conocerle lo que hay en su mirada- _dijo con pesar el padre de la morena y cerro la puerta tras salir_.

_-Minako se acerco a su hija_- tu padre le tiene mucho aprecio desde ese día, creo que ni tu ni nadie antes le había hablado de esa forma, le impacto mucho, y desde entonces el ha estrechado la relación con ella un poco, le invita de vez en cuando a comer y hablar- _sonrió levemente_-aun con todo ella sigue siendo tan solemne y respetuosa, quizá tiene muy arraigada su educación a la relación entre las familias Fong y Shihōin-_sonrió con picardía_- Según tu padre si tuviese un hijo Shaolin ya seria parte de esta familia.

-_Sus ojos dorados se abrieron en sorpresa ante esas ultimas palabras_-No sabia que Soi y Papa-_dijo suavemente y puso algo triste_- papa aun esta molesto porque me fui.

-Eras su mundo hija, su pequeña princesa, el que te fueras le dolió mucho- _acaricio el cabello violeta de la morena_- pero has vuelto y eso para el es mas de lo que esperaba de ti, ahora solo basta saber que es lo que tu quieres en tu corazón para ser feliz, hija- _le miro directamente a los ojos, oro y cielo chocaron._

-Tu no estas molesta, mama- _dijo suavemente_- Hija siempre espere por ti y al final no me decepcionaste- _dijo sonriendo_- saldré un rato- _dijo la morena, beso a su madre y salió de ahí rápidamente._

...

Uso shunpo y se dirigió al Sereitei, no tardo mucho en llegar y se dirigió al segundo escuadrón con mil pensamientos en su cabeza, llegando a los campos de la segundo división suspiro al ver la pequeña formación de las reclutas, frunció el ceño seriamente al recordar las palabras de Byakuya, sobre el porque de tantas niñas en la segunda división aun así llego hasta el lugar donde una seria y estoica Soi Fong miraba el accionar de las reclutas.

Soi sintió el Reiatsu muy conocido acercarse, pero no se espero que llegara ya que le había dicho en el almuerzo que tenia mucho trabajo, pero justo tras de ella vio como la diosa aterrizaba con un semblante sonriente.

-Hey, Soi como van las reclutas- _pregunto fríamente la morena, mientras se colocaba junto a Soi._

-Pues bien, hay unas dos que me han sorprendido pero de ahí creo que ya tengo las que no tienen posibilidades de quedarse- _dijo en tono simple_- ahora estamos en combinación de Hado y Bakudo.

Mientras en el campo el segundo y tercer asiento tomaban combate con una chica de media estatura y un cuerpo atlético, cabello cenizo, sus movimientos eran buenos en Hakuda pero algo lento según lo veía Yoruichi y Soi, pero en cuanto a Kidō parecía muy buena.

-Debe atacar, no creo que pueda mantener mas tiempo esa barrera- _dijo Yoruichi y en ese instante la barrera que tenia enfrente la muchacha se quebró dejándole sin protección, Soi al ver eso, se lanzo al campo lo mas rápido que pudo y el impacto del ataque medio le golpeo a ella y a la chica enviándolas al suelo._

-Taicho- _gritaron con miedo el segundo y tercer asiento, mientras que Yoruichi se apresuro a ir junto a la capitana_- Soi estas bien- _dijo preocupaba cuando vio un poco de sangre en el Haori_, _la capitana tenia a la recluta en sus brazos inconsciente_- llévenla a la cuarta división inmediatamente- _dijo con rapidez mientras se levantaba y depositaba a la muchacha en los brazos del tercer asiento_.

-Estoy bien Yoruichi- _dijo suavemente Soi._

-Taicho lo lamento- _dijo el segundo asiento, Soi levanto su mano indicándole silencio_- sigue la prueba con las demás, Omaeda- _grito y el teniente llego a su lado_- si taicho- _dijo rápidamente_- ayuda con la prueba mientras voy a mis aposentos- _dijo suavemente_.

-_Yoruichi le siguió y se coloco a su lado_- deberías ir también a la cuarta división.

-_Soi le miro sonriente_- Unohana estará ocupada con la niña que le envié, a ella le fue peor que a mi - _suspiro-_ además no quiero sermones sobre el cuidado en los entrenamientos de parte de Retsu.

-_Yoruichi sonrió levemente_- así que le temes a Retsu y sus regaños, entonces te ayudare con la herida- _dijo mientras las dos entraban en la habitación de Soi._

Soi busco los implementos para su curación y los puso en una mesa en su escritorio, mientras Yoruichi echaba una pequeña vista a la habitación ordenada de su abeja, la capitana se quito el Haori y lo tiro a una pequeña cesta dejando ver una pequeña herida en el costado izquierdo de la espalda, el uniforme no dejaba ver completamente el daño, por lo cual lo mejor era que lo retirara un poco.

-Soi creo que debes retirar la parte de arriba del uniforme- _dijo la morena con seriedad_- no puedo ver completamente el daño y no podre curarte adecuadamente.

-_Soi se sonrojo levemente y dejo escapar un suspiro_- bien dijo cansinamente- _comenzó con el retiro de la parte de arriba de su uniforme, estando de espalda pensó que no seria muy vergonzoso el estar expuesta de esa manera ante su Diosa._

-_Yoruichi comenzó a limpiar la herida, suavemente_- parece que no es gran cosa, pero debemos limpiarla y aplicar quizá algún ungüento, para luego vendarla- _dijo suavemente tocando la piel expuesta de Soi, extrañamente los dedos de la morena tocaban con nerviosismo la piel nívea de la capitana._

-Diablos porque me tiemblan las manos-_pensaba Yoruichi, a la vez sentía un leve calor en su cuerpo_- Yoruichi, solo es una curación- _se dijo a si misma_.

-Mientras _Soi aguantaba la respiración, al sentir en su piel las manos de la morena, en su mente se repetía como un karma_- solo es una curación, es como si fuese Unohana, calma, respira- _aunque su rostro dejaba denotar su un leve sonrojo_.

-bien ya está -_dijo Yoruichi apartando sus manos rápidamente del cuerpo de Soi, como si de brazas escapara._

-Gracias Yoruichi- _dijo mientras colocaba su uniforme rápidamente y buscaba otro Haori en su armario_- debo volver al campo- _Soi le miraba fijamente_.

-Bueno yo quizá vaya al cuarto escuadrón a ver como le fue a la otra herida y de paso hablo un rato con Unohana- _dijo nerviosamente al ver los ojos grises penetrantes de Soi_.

Las dos salieron de la habitación tomando diferentes caminos, Soi volvió al su trabajo tomando la concentración que debía y dejando atrás lo que acababa de pasar y Yoruichi por su parte miraba sus manos y muchos pensamientos y sentimientos le atacaban, mas confusión en su cabeza quizá debía dejar que las cosas se aclararan y que mejor que hablar con Unohana que siempre era muy sabia y era como una madre en todo el Gotei.

...

Llego a los campos del cuarto escuadrón y entro en la sala, no vio nada fuera de lo común y se acerco a un muchacho- Unohana taicho esta- _pregunto suavemente, cuando de una habitación al lado derecho salía la capitana con su teniente Isane, dándole algunas instrucciones._

-Shihōin-san que sorpresa verle por aquí- _dijo con una sonrisa_- será que Soi Fong taicho viene con usted, el tercer asiento me informo que ella también salió herida.

-No fue nada de cuidado Unohana, así que prefirió curarse y que la recluta recibiera el cuidado de ti misma- _dijo un poco tímida la morena_.

-Isane has la ronda- _dijo suavemente_- vamos a la oficina, de paso tomas un té y charlamos un poco- _dijo Unohana con una sonrisa_.

Yoruichi le siguió entraron a la pequeña oficina que lindaba con un pequeño pero sereno jardín, Unohana llevo unas tazas y comenzó a vertir té en ellas, mientras observaba a la mujer frente a ella que parecía muy contrariada y muy pensativa, así que tomo asiento frente a ella.

-Cuando te vi en la sala, solo pude rememorar ese tiempo cuando traías a la joven Soi obligada por alguna curación cuando salían tras los huecos o en sus entrenamientos, por lo que pensé que la venia contigo a tratar su herida.

-_Yoruichi sonrió con tristeza_- esos tiempos ya pasaron Retsu, ella ya no es una niña que obedece ciegamente, además hoy tiene un carácter muy fuerte para dejarse obligar por mi u otra persona.

-_la miro seriamente_- aun así ella te respeta y aprecia demasiado para tomar en cuenta tus sugerencias y con respecto a su genio ella esta trabajando en eso- _dijo con una amplia sonrisa_- como están las cosas en el mundo de los vivos, contigo y la familia.

-_hizo una pequeña mueca_- pues el mundo sin novedad, tirándole a aburrido, he pensado que quizá no es necesario que yo este ahí tanto tiempo, pues con Ichigo y Kisuke las cosas están controladas y yo no hago mayor cosa, en cambio acá pues tengo mucho que recuperar y con la familia las cosas mejoran de a poco.

-_Unohana levanto una ceja en asombro_- así que ya tienes decidido volver a la Sociedad de Almas definitivamente- _miraba fijamente a la morena en eso noto las pequeñas bolsas en sus ojos y rápidamente pregunto_- Shihōin-san tienes problemas para dormir.

-ehhh bueno estos días la verdad he tenido problemas para conciliar un buen sueño- _dijo tristemente_- aun no decido con volver definitivamente, tengo que pensarlo bien- _se quedo un momento en silencio y tomo valor para preguntar_- Retsu, no has notado algo diferente con Soi.

-_Unohana sonrió, ya se esperaba algo así y a la vez dedujo que las ojeras eran por el pensar sobre los cambios en la capitana_- un cambio dices, para mi Soi-chan sigue siendo la niña tímida y la mujer fuerte que es como capitana, un poco mas madura y fría, pero que sabe lo que quiere, es decidida y muy trabajadora, por lo tanto no he notado cambio alguno.

-_Suspiro_- eso lo se Unohana, lo que quiero decir es que- _dejo caer sus hombros en derrota_- la verdad ni yo se lo que quiero decir-_suspiro_- es que estos últimos días o mas bien en casi dos semanas me ha sido difícil hablar con ella como lo hacíamos antes y bueno no se si a ella le pasa algo o le molesta algo.

-Shihōin-san, te preguntare algo y no es necesario que me respondas pero me parece que debes ser honesta en la respuesta- _dijo seriamente y viendo como la morena asentía en respuesta_- cual es el sentimiento verdadero que tienes por Soi Fong, es amistad, compañerismo o algo mas profundo.

-_Yoruichi casi dejo caer la taza de té de sus manos ante esa pregunta y palideció ante lo directa que fue Unohana_- Yo no se Retsu- _dijo vacilante y en un susurro_.

-No era necesario la respuesta, pero ya que lo hiciste déjame darte un pequeño consejo, averígualo, busca en tu corazón y cuestiona lo que sientes o no siente y hazlo pronto- _se puso seria_- Haz algo por descansar o tendrás problemas con tu Reiatsu.

-_Yoruichi asintió suavemente_- gracia Unohana, por todo-_dijo con una media sonrisa_- creo que debo irme- _shunpo y salió de los campos del cuarto escuadrón_.

-_Unohana vio como la Shihōin se marchaba con un semblante serio_- Es como lo pensé, el amor no se puede ocultar, pero es tonto negarlo cuando para todos es tan evidente- _dijo con una leve sonrisa._

….

Yoruichi detuvo su andar rápido y aterrizo en un camino cerca de la novena división, tomo un poco de aire y cerro un momento los ojos para dejar el aturdimiento tras la última pregunta que Retsu le había hecho, y que repetía en su cabeza-¿que sentía ella por Soi Fong?- suspiro y decidió tomar el camino con calma y ver a las personas que se encontraba en su paso, la tarde estaba apunto de irse cuando en un cruce vio unas caras conocidas, sonrió ampliamente pues pensó que con ellos podía tener un momento de relajación y dejar esas cuestiones que le podían dejar mas insomne. Mientras los dos capitanes le vieron acercarse y sonrieron ante la visión de su querida amiga.

-Yoruichi-san, dichosos los ojos que ven- _dijo un sonriente Shunsui_.

-_Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario_- Shunsui, Ukitake como les va.

-Muy bien Yoruichi, es una sorpresa verte por acá mas en estos caminos, quien diría que la diosa del Shunpo caminaba con los mortales- _dijo Ukitake en tono alegre_.

- Algunas veces hay que tomar todo mas tranquilamente Ukitake- _dijo riendo ampliamente._

-Que les parece si vamos y pasamos un buen rato en el treceavo escuadrón- _dijo Shunsui haciendo un ademan de beber sake._

-Bueno creo que no estaría mal- _dijo la morena y así los tres salieron rápido con el dicho del que llegara de ultimo pagaría la botella de sake cuando volvieran a verse, terminaron riendo pues el que llego de ultimo fue Shunsui, alegando que le habían hecho trampa y no era justo, mientras Ukitake y Yoruichi reían de buena gana. Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a beber despacio mientras la noche aparecía en el cielo del Sereitei_

-Los veo bien tranquilos- _dijo la morena_- creí que estarían con eso de los nuevos reclutas.

-Pues yo termine con eso, con la ayuda de Kyone y Sentaro las cosas fueron mas rápidas además mis reclutas no eran tantos- _dijo el peliblanco_.

-_Shunsui bajo su sombrero de paja_- bueno en mi caso Nanao-chan es la que resuelve eso, además de que Soi-chan mando unas cuantas niñas hoy por la tarde que serán examinadas mañana, no hay tanto por que afanarse en mi escuadrón.

-_Yoruichi sonrió_- desde cuando es Soi-chan, si te llega a escuchar no habrá quien te salve de su mal genio_- dijo la morena_.

-Ya le dije que no le diga así- _espeto Ukitake_- la pobre Soi las esta viendo más negra con la cantidad de reclutas.

-_Shunsui hizo un puchero_- ohh Yoru-chan, Soi taicho no es de tan mal genio, es mas hoy hasta estuvimos como invitados en una de sus pruebas a las nuevas reclutas- _dijo el capitán del 8º escuadrón muy sonriente._

-_Yoruichi enarco una ceja, en asombro y su sonrisa se amplio con ese dato que le pareció muy sorprendente de su abejita_- deberás estuvieron en una de sus formaciones, vaya ella no deja que cualquiera los vea es muy celosa con eso.

-Pues si, nos permitió ver y de paso verla en acción- _dijo Ukitake_- yo no le había visto luchar y déjame decirte que es asombrosa, en movimientos, táctica y velocidad, se ve que tiene tu formación bien cimentada, aunque de todos es sabido que ella termino el entrenamiento y formación de su Shikai y Bankai sola, aun en todo se nota tu huella en su formación.

-_Yoruichi no podía sentirse mas orgullosa de su abeja_- Bueno desde pequeña le vi potencial y ella es la que ha hecho todo lo demás posible, creo que no me equivoque_- sonrió ampliamente_- tuve buen ojo con ella.

-Buen ojo, eso debo discutirlo- _dijo Shunsui pícaramente_- creo que te falto mirar mejor Yoru-chan, hubiese visto cuantas niñas suspiraban al verla en acción, créeme que pensé en ir por unos recipientes para que la baba no inundaran el campo de la segunda división.

-_Ukitake sonrió suavemente ante las ocurrencias de su amigo_- bueno Shunsui, ella tiene un cuerpo muy bien ejercitado y es una capitana, es normal que tenga admiradores y admiradoras.

-_La morena se puso algo seria ante el camino que tomaba la plática, pero decidió averiguar más_- quieren decir que piensan que a Soi le pasa hoy, como en esa época en que todos morían por Byakuya o por ti Ukitake.

-Me parece lo más normal, aunque sea chica- _dijo el peliblanco_.

-Esperen- _dijo Shunsui, sacando de la manga de su Haori una hoja_- tome esta encuesta de Nanao-chan, la hicieron en la asociación de Mujeres y me pareció importante para entender estos tiempos agitados en lo que vivimos, así que les leeré lo más significativo.

-_Ukitake frunció el ceño_- tomaste o se lo robaste Shunsui- _dijo con tono acusador el peliblanco._

-Detalles nada más Ukitake, bueno primera pregunta de la encuesta es: que teniente o capitana les llama la atención, ganando la encuesta nuestra Soi-chan, luego pregunta porque- Es linda, fuerte, leal al gotei13, trabajadora y sexy son las respuestas. La otra pregunta es que si quisieran una cita con quien seria-adivinen quien gano, Soi-chan. Según la encuesta mucho creen que la capitana del segundo escuadrón, es una mujer apasionada, poderosa y con un cuerpo muy atlético y llamativo.

-_Yoruichi tomo el vaso de sake de un golpe ante lo escuchado_- vaya no pensé que Soi Fong fuese asediada y de paso se prestara para estas encuestas- _dijo con una voz sarcástica_.

-Bueno Yoruichi según tengo entendido, todas en la asociación pasaron por esa encuesta, son formas de saber que piensan de sus miembros- _dijo seriamente Ukitake._

-_Shunsui dijo seriamente_- Yoru-chan el que tu no veas que Soi Fong taicho ya no es mas una pequeña abeja obrera, si no que se ha convertido en una reina, no quiere decir que otros no lo noten- _dijo el capitán, bajando su sombrero de paja._

-_Yoruichi dejo caer una media sonrisa y tras un breve silencio, respondió_- tienes mucha razón Kyōraku ella ya no es mas la pequeña abeja-_dijo suavemente_-, gracias por le rato y el sake, debo volver al mundo de los vivos- _dijo seria y despidiéndose de ellos_.

-_Shunsui y Ukitake vieron como se marchaba_-Creo que no fuiste muy sutil, Shunsui- _dijo Ukitake, Shunsui lo miro seriamente y dijo_- hay veces que se debe empujar al gato para que aprenda a caer sobre sus cuatro patas.

….

Yoruichi llego al jardín de la mansión Shihōin y abrió rápidamente el Senkaimon, se adentro en el y al instante se encontraba en el sótano de la tienda de Urahara en Karakura, subió con rapidez las escaleras y abrió la escotilla fuertemente dejando sorprendidos a Tessai y Kisuke que se encontraban tomando té en la concina, ella salió directamente a su habitación dejándolos mas inquietos ante la actitud de su amiga y sobretodo preguntándose que hacia ahí si ella había dicho que regresaría hasta mañana.

La morena llego a su habitación y entro al baño, abrió el grifo del lavabo y mojo su rostro, estaba molesta, enojada no sabia que sentir o que era lo que sentía, esa platica con Shunsui y Ukitake le había dejado muy cabreada, ella la dueña del control sentía que debía sacar lo que tenia o explotaría, suspiro y trato de calmarse, quizá si hablaba con Kisuke o le comentaba podría tranquilizarse, frunció el ceño y volvió a suspirar, así que salió y volvió a la cocina.

-_Los dos amigos de la morena aun estaba ahí en silencio, bebiendo de sus tazas_- Tessai, Kisuke que hay de nuevo- _dijo la morena_.

-Nada nuevo Yoru-chan, acá todo pacifico- _respondió Kisuke y bebió un sorbo de su taza_- pensé que te vería hasta mañana.

-_Yoruichi suspiro_- preferí regresar-_dijo en tono molesto_.

-Que tal la capitana- _dijo Tessai tranquilamente_.

Kisuke rio ante la pregunta, mientras veía la cara de su amiga que parecía tenia una aura de enojo en su cabeza.

-_despues de un breve silencio, hablo- _Quiero preguntarles algo, con respecto a ella- _miro a Kisuke seriamente_- no quiero respuestas tontas de tu parte Kisuke-_dijo en tono amenazante_- que piensan de ella, creen que Soi es bonita o algo así- _pregunto suavemente_.

Un silencio se dejo sentir, Tessai se quedo quieto un momento y miro hacia Kisuke, mientras el rubio sonrió ampliamente, con su mano tomo su sombrero dejando sus ojos a la vista.

-Dime Yoruichi, estas lista para escuchar la verdad cruda y directa- _dijo muy serio Kisuke._

-Estoy esperando Kisuke, por algo pregunte- _dijo seria Yoruichi_.

-Bueno- _dijo Tessai_- si me permite responder Shihōin-san, la capitana Soi-Fong es una mujer a mi parecer lo suficientemente bella y a la vez admirable, todos le respetan y me imagino que tendrá muchos admiradores en la Sociedad de Almas, ella ya no es la niña tímida que dejamos hace mas de un siglo.

-Esa es la clase de respuesta que quieres Yoru-chan-_pregunto Kisuke viendo el rostro imperturbable y serio de su amiga_- puedo obtener algo a cambio si te respondo- _dijo Urahara._

-_Yoruichi estaba pensativa y al momento respondió_- si, ahora di tu respuesta.

-_El rubio sonrió levemente_- Soi Fong– _coloco su cara burlona y maliciosa_- es toda una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, no la has visto bien o de cerca, es fuerte, ágil, atlética, leal, responsable, resistente, tiene un sexapil natural, tiene carácter, hasta en la forma que te ve puedes deducir que es una mujer apasionada, a mi gusto un poco mas de pecho y seria una bomba sensual, acaso tu no lo has notado Yoruichi_- respondió Kisuke con una amplia sonrisa._

-_Yoruichi, estallo en ira y se abalanzo sobre el tomándolo del cuello_- como te atreves ha hablar así de ella Kisuke- _dijo con sus ojos encendidos en rabia_- es Soi Fong de quien hablas, mi pequeña abeja- _dijo suavemente_.

-_Urahara soltó el agarre de su cuello y se puso serio_- Tu pequeña abeja dices, por favor Yoru hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ser tu protegida, tu aprendiz, ella creció y lo hizo sola sin estar bajo tu ala, eres tan buena viendo a todas las personas a tu alrededor y descifrar sus acciones o sus pensamientos, pero no puedes ver lo que hay en ti, me he preguntado este tiempo_- dijo interrogante_- tu ya lo notaste, has notado que ella puede tener a cualquier persona a su lado- _miraba a su amiga absorta en sus pensamientos_- acaso crees que ella va a estar esperando a su sempai toda la vida, que siempre estará tras de ti, que harás Yoruichi, cuando ella encuentre a alguien a quien amar y tome su camino lejos de ti.

-_Yoruichi miraba a su amigo con asombro y con un rostro molesto, miro a Tessai y luego volvió a Kisuke, algo en su pecho le dolía mas ante ese pensamiento y de pronto soltó a su amigo_- Debo irme por un tiempo- _dijo suavemente, salió de la cocina para su habitación y comenzó a buscar unas cosas de sus cajones y armario- _maldición, no puede ser, ella no- _dijo para si misma._

-_Kisuke se quedo un momento en la cocina, absorto pues nunca pensó hablarle así a su amiga. Mientras Tessai decidió hablar_- jefe la señorita se ira en verdad, cree que eso seria prudente.

-Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que hoy este con esas preguntas, creo que es tiempo que por fin se enfrente con la verdad- _Kisuke salió rápido de la cocina directo al cuarto de su amiga, al llegar vio que la puesta estaba abierta y ella empacaba unas cosas en unos bolsos_- Yoruichi, que paso.

-Ahora no es momento de hablar Kisuke- _dijo la morena sin dejar de empacar_.

-si no es ahora cuando será, dime que paso con Soi Fong- _volvió el rubio a cuestionar_.

-_la morena dejo su actividad de empacar_- No paso nada con ella, fueron solo esas charlas y platicas con casi todo mundo- _dijo cansinamente_.

-Platicas con todo mundo, no te entiendo Yoru- _dijo Kisuke_.

-_suspiro profundamente_-Si, ya sabes eso mismo que tu y Tessai han dicho sobre Soi- _dijo con tristeza_- que ya no es una niña, sin contar que muchas reclutas andan detrás de ella- _miro a su amigo_- Si lo he notado Kisuke todo eso, pero hoy a ella la veo cada vez mas lejana a mi y eso me da miedo, no se que pensar al respecto o que es lo que siento o debo sentir, por eso debo irme por un tiempo, necesito resolverlo.

-Entiendo muy bien, sabes que eso que te ha pasado hoy- _pregunto Kisuke, ella lo miro esperando la respuesta_- son celos- _dijo seriamente_- Soy tu amigo y no pienso mentirte, sabes que nos conocemos desde pequeños y si tu no puedes ver lo que te pasa y aceptarlo yo nada puedo hacer, pero no por ello me voy a callar- _la miro seriamente_- Si te vas a ir, no quiero que regreses Yoruichi.

-_Yoruichi lo miro con incredulidad y con un poco de dolor_- esta bien Kisuke- _dijo seriamente_.

-No lo tomes a mal, quiero que regreses hasta que vengas con todo resuelto- _dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación._

-Gracias Kisuke- _dijo suavemente y se dirigió al sótano, no sin antes despedirse de los niños y Tessai._

Todos la vieron partir atreves de Senkaimon, Tessai y Kisuke se quedaron un rato en la sala después de que su amiga había partido y posiblemente no la verían por un tiempo.

- Cree que estará bien jefe- _pregunto Tessai._

-Eso dependerá de cuanto ella tarde en aceptar que ama a Soi -_bajo su sombrero a rayas y sonrió de medio lado_- no crees Tessai que es irónico que la antigua jefa de las fuerzas especiales, el Onmitsukidō y la segunda división, después de mas de un siglo no descubriera que su pequeña aprendiz y fiel servidora esta profundamente enamorada de ella.

-_Tessai sonrió suavemente_- Bueno jefe la capitana es buena al encubrir sus sentimientos y pensamientos, para con la señorita Shihōin.

-Tienes razón Tessai, la necedad de Soi-chan juega en contra, solo espero que en el momento de la verdad Yoruichi sea lo suficientemente convincente para que Soi acepte que esta a la altura de ser correspondida en sus sentimientos.

….

Aca otra actualizacion debo apuntar que este es uno de los capitulos mas largos que he hecho pero recuerdo cuando lo escribia no podia parar y cuando pense ya esta ...O_O vi que era largooooo ... espero no sea tedioso. agrdezco sus reviews y el leer, exitos en sus vidas y mucha fuerza.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO No 4– Sentimientos en Confusión**

Yoruichi llego al jardín de la mansión Shihōin con dos maletas que contenían libros, ropa del mundo humano y otras cosas que para ella eran valiosas, suspiro y miro la mansión cuando de pronto vio que alguien se acercaba.

-Lady Yoruichi, bienvenida-_se inclino_- le ayudo con su equipaje- _dijo un joven en forma servil- _tomo las maletas que llevaba la morena.

-Llévalas a mi habitación- _dijo en tono serio y camino hacia el interior de la mansión_.

-Hija-_dijo una feliz Minako que salió al encuentro de su hija con una amplia sonrisa_- pensé que habías regresado al mundo de los vivos y no volverías hasta otro día.

-Solo fui por unas cosas que necesito-_dijo en tono apagado_- si no te importa madre quisiera ir a descansar.

-_Minako examino levemente el rostro apagado de su hija_- No deseas comer algo antes de dormir- _caminaba junto a su hija que iba hacia la habitación_.

-_La morena entro a su habitación y sonrió levemente al ver que todo estaba inmaculado y sus maletas a un lado de la cama_- quizá solo un vaso de leche mama, me siento algo cansada- _dijo con una media sonrisa_.

-Bien, mandare tu vaso de leche- _vio las maletas y sonrió de medio lado_- te dejo para que descanses- _se acerco y le beso la frente_- ten buen descanso hija- _salió de la habitación algo inquieta y se dirigió donde su esposo se encontraba._

Yoruichi comenzó a guardar lo que traía en las maletas, al cabo de unos minutos alguien tocaba a la puerta para entregarle su vaso de leche, puso el vaso en una pequeña mesa y termino de guardar sus cosas.

-Quien diría que volvería, quizá Retsu no estaba tan equivocada- _suspiro tomo su leche y comenzó a buscar su ropa para poder dormir, se tiro en la cama_- espero poder dormir esta noche, hoy perdí el control con Kisuke y no puedo permitir que eso vuelva a pasar mas delante de ella- _se acomodo en su cama para descansar_- que estarás haciendo Soi- _dijo suavemente y cerro los ojos._

Mientras todo eso pasaba Minako ponía al tanto a su esposo, quien al principio le pareció una exageración de su esposa, por lo cual mando a llamar al muchacho que se encargo del equipaje que traía la morena y le interrogo dejándole sorprendido ante la noticia de que era cierto que su hija volvía a su hogar por tiempo indefinido.

-Shiro, quizá algo paso entre ella y Kisuke-_dijo preocupada_- tenía esa mirada, de cuando algo le atormenta- _dijo con tristeza_.

-Si algo paso ella no dirá nada y tratara de resolverlo a su manera- _dijo serio_- como lo ha hecho siempre, quizá debe ser algo importante para dejar a Kisuke y regresar, pero no lo sabremos hasta que ella desee hablar- _dijo el moreno_.

-_Minako miro a su esposo y dijo suavemente_- porque no le dices a Shaolin que investigue o le pregunte, quizá ella sepa averiguar algo.

-Eso seria peor que irle a preguntar directamente a Yoruichi- _dijo sonriente_- posiblemente ni he terminado de contarle cuando Soi Fong ha ido al mundo de los vivos a preguntar directamente- _sonrió algo divertido_- recuerda que Urahara no es de su total agrado.

-Entonces que hacemos- _pregunto resignada_.

-Tratemos que ella se sienta cómoda, quizá con los días ella hable o decida volver al mundo de los vivos como si nada_- suspiro_- Shaolin tiene mucho trabajo y no seria justo molestarla por algo tan trivial de lo cual aun no sabemos que es, vamos a descansar es tarde- _dijo Shiro._

…

En el silencio y la oscuridad de la madrugada, un cuerpo descansaba o lo intentaba pues al acercarse podías ver unos ojos moviéndose bajo los parpados, la respiración algo agitada y un cuerpo perlado con unas gotas de sudor y mejillas ruborizadas levemente.

Yoruichi yacía moviéndose intranquilamente bajo las sabanas, flashes de imágenes inundaban su mente, esas imágenes no eran sueños o cosa alguna de su imaginación, mas bien era un pequeño recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el día, en la habitación de Soi Fong, el como bajaba ella casi en cámara lenta su uniforme dejándole al descubierto la espalda, mientras sus manos le recorrían lentamente su piel blanca y tersa mientras le curaba su herida, podía recordar como sus dedos temblaban ante la piel que recorría y como su corazón se aceleraba, inundándola de una leve sensación de calor, sus ojos se abrieron de repente, levantándose de su cama jadeando suavemente.

-Que diablos- _dijo agitada y limpiando su frente del sudor_- maldición ahora hasta soy una pervertida- _suspiro-_ solo le ayude con su herida, no hay nada de morbo en ello-_ intento volver a su sueño_- debo de aclarar las cosas en mi mente antes de que me vuelva loca- _dijo en un susurro_.

…..

El desayuno era servido en la mesa de la familia Shihōin y cada cual tomaba su plato y comenzaba a ingerir sus alimentos, la madre de la morena examinaba a su hija que parecía adormitada y extraña pues parecía tomar el desayuno con desgano, sin contar que no había hablado mas que para dar los buenos días, Shiro en cambio trataba de tomar la situación con preocupación aunque de ellos era bien sabido que lo que mas le gustaba a su hija era dormir y comer y hoy eso era lo menos que en ella notaban.

-Dormiste bien hija- _pregunto el moreno_.

-Si- _respondió sin emoción_.

-Hija- _dijo Minako suavemente_- acaso no te gusta lo que han preparado, si es así pueden prepararte otra cosa.

-_La morena suspiro_- No es necesario madre, esto esta bien.

-Ya que estas acá, que te parece si me ayudas con el trabajo este día- _dijo Shiro con una sonrisa._

-_Se encogió de hombros_- creo que estaría bien- _dijo la morena_.

Y así terminaron su desayuno, Yoruichi fue por una ducha y luego paso toda la mañana en el despacho trabajando con su padre, hasta ese momento no había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que le pasaba o lo que tenia que resolver y sobre todo no había recordado su abrupto despertar en la madrugada.

…..

En la Segunda división parecía que las cosas comenzaban a ser menos estresantes pues ya tenían las reclutas que serian aceptadas que al final solo fueron 9, eso había ayudado a quitar un poco de presión a la capitana y por ahora se preocupaba por el verdadero entrenamiento a los reclutas hombres y mujeres por igual, según su programación tendría entrenamiento físico por la mañana, papeleo en la tarde y al final de esta la revisión de informes de patrullas y otros, para ella todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

_-Soi estaba terminando su papeleo cuando una mariposa de la muerte llego con un mensaje, escucho atenta y dejo el papelero inmediatamente y tomo su Haori_- Omaeda hazte cargo voy a la primera división.

Al llegar a la primera división se percato que era la única que había sido llamada, espero en la entrada la orden de pasar y a los minutos recibió el permiso de pasar.

-Comandante- _saludo inclinándose y espero atenta._

-Soi Fong-taicho, le llame porque le tengo una asignación para su escuadrón- _dijo Yamamoto_- desde hace dos días han habido reportes de parte del escuadrón 10 y 11 sobre un incremento de actividad de huecos en el lado norte y este del Rungokai, se ha pensado mandar algunos segadores y novatos, pero para efectos de practica a los nuevos reclutas desearía que primero se enviaran miembros experimentados de su escuadrón a investigar el área y asegurarla.

-Cuente con ello comandante, enviare a investigar desde estos momentos, aunque creo que el procedimiento también es que un capitán y teniente acompañen a los novatos- _dijo la capitana._

-Si, el procedimiento se hace así Soi Fong-taicho, pero irán escuadrones en grupo de dos, en todo caso el 13º, 11, 10º y 9º serán los primeros y partirán hoy en la noche, mañana les tocara al 8º, 7º, 6º y 5º, le seguirán al tercer día el 3º y 2º. Por lo tanto confió en que todo salga sin ningún contratiempo. Igual el 12º monitoreara todo el lugar y el 4º escuadrón estará listo por algún lesionado.

-Entiendo comandante-_se inclino_- hare según órdenes.

-Dejo todo en sus manos Soi Fong- taicho.

Soi se dirigió a la oficina del segundo escuadrón, llamo al segundo y tercer asiento y dio las ordenes a seguir y el procedimiento, despachando a sus subordinados, por un momento se quedo en la puerta y luego entro para seguir con el papeleo.

Un gato negro miraba la escena con detenimiento, Yoruichi había salido de la mansión Shihōin en su forma animal pues era la única manera en la cual era la única manera en que podía suprimir su Reiatsu casi por completo y sobre todo ser indetectable para Soi Fong, quería verla sin ser notada y a su vez verificar si había sanado sus heridas totalmente aun así aun no tenia el valor de hacerle frente mas aun cuando había tenido esos sueño con ella y con esos recuerdos, se quedo por una hora observándola haciendo su trabajo de papeleo, al final se aburrió un poco y decidió regresar a casa.

….

Los días comenzaron a pasar y para molestia de la morena dormir cada día era una odisea, no sabia si el visitar a Soi los días anteriores había sido la mejor de las decisiones, pues los sueños con ella cada vez eran mas osados o pasados de lo real, al mismo tiempo su madre y padre parecía que estaban as pendiente de ella y lo que hacia en sus escapadas al Sereitei.

En tanto Soi Fong había tenido unos días entretenidos de trabajo con la asignación dada a su escuadrón, aun así todo había salido de maravilla pues ningún segador novato había salido herido en las noches de entrenamiento de campo, lo que mas celebraban los otros escuadrones y les tomo por sorpresa fue el ver que Soi Fong-taicho había acompañado en las tres noches a los capitanes asignados y los escuadrones aun cuando no era necesario.

Hoy día viernes las cosas eran mas tranquilas y casi todos se preparaban para una noche de juerga, después de la tan llamada novatada de los escuadrones, muchos habían planeado salir a celebrar en el Rungokai y otros en las afueras del Sereitei.

No era de extrañar que cierto capitán había actuado al respecto y fue a uno de los restaurantes con buen nombre y reservo una mesa preparada para una lista de invitados un poco especiales a los cuales ya se había encargado de enviarles la respectiva invitación de la cual en su nota final afirmaba no recibir negativas. Es así como Un serio Byakuya, una sonriente Unohana, un amigable Ukitake y una extrañada Soi Fong se dirigían hacia el destino de esa inusual invitación.

-_Todos llegaron puntuales y Shunsui los esperaba con aperitivos en la mesa_- sean bienvenidos-_dijo el capitán del 8º escuadrón con una amplia sonrisa_- tomen asiento.

-Gracias por la invitación Kyōraku-taicho- _dijo Kuchiki_- quisiera saber que celebramos.

-Que celebramos preguntan, pues el trabajo en equipo y el fortalecimiento del Gotei13- _dijo Shunsui._

-Creo que a lo que Shunsui se refiere es a las pruebas de campo en que todos formamos parte y sobretodo que Soi Fong-taicho fue muy amable con todos los escuadrones- _dijo Ukitake._

-_Soi los miro_- Ese era mi trabajo y responsabilidad- _dijo con seriedad_.

-Aun así querida, tú hiciste más de tu responsabilidad en esta ocasión- _espeto Unohana_.

-_Kuchiki reflexiono un instante_- tienen razón en eso, creo que es bueno para el Gotei13 que nosotros como capitanes seamos mas colaboradores unos con otros, la capitana Soi Fong nos dio una gran lección.

-Entonces hay que brindar por ello- _dijo Shunsui y hubo un minuto leve de silencio, de pronto todos se suavizaron y empezaron a reír y así comenzó la noche entre platicas, anécdotas, bocados por aquí y por allá, era extraño para Soi el compartir de esa manera con otros capitanes, extrañamente para Byakuya también era de las pocas veces que compartía de esta forma, pero quizá el ver a Unohana y la seria Soi Fong hizo soltar un poco la seriedad y tomar la noche para disfrutar, en eso salió la platica de porque otros capitanes no estaban presentes._

-ohh vamos no soy un excluyente, en verdad invite a los otros capitanes- _dijo Shunsui con un gesto de dolor-_ pero al parecer otro pensó en hacer otra reunión un poco menos ortodoxa- _dijo haciendo ademan de beber sake_.

-Y entonces que haces acá perdiendo el tiempo- _dijo Ukitake y todos se echaron a reír_.

-No creo que Kurotsuchi este en esa fiesta o en alguna otra- _dijo Byakuya con burla_.

-Tampoco me parece que el capitán Hitsugaya tenga la edad para beber aun- _dijo Unohana._

-Ni loca me quedo si veo ese pelo azul por acá- _dijo Soi Fong._

-Como podría ser que invitara al científico loco, para dejar afuera una hermosa mujer como la capitana Soi Fong-_dijo Shunsui_.

-_Soi Fong se sonrojo levemente_- Ese es un buen punto Shunsui, pero recuerda que Soi-chan es solo ver y no tocar-_dijo una sonriente Unohana_.

-Ya lo creo no querrás un Homonka en tu cuerpo- _dijo el peliblanco y volvieron las carcajadas._

_La cena fue servida y tomaron silencio_- bueno creo que esto amerita un brindis- _dijo la capitana del cuarto escuadrón._

Les fue servido cada uno un vaso de sake, Soi miraba el vaso con detenimiento pues ella nunca había bebido sake y al parecer esta vez no podía desairar la bebida, así que cuando todos tomaron sus vasos en las manos y la alzaron al ver como Shunsui se ponía de pie y comenzaba el brindis.

-Brindo por la unión del gotei 13 y sus capitanes-_Shunsui bebió_-Salud dijeron todos y bebieron de un solo sorbo. Todo transcurrió ameno y caso realmente extraño con muchas sonrisas, comían se animaban mientras los vasos de sake iban y venían. Todos notaron que la capitana del segundo escuadrón parecía no ser tan tolerable al sake después de beber diez vasos de sake parecía un poco alegre y casi fuera de combate para seguir la velada.

-Soi-chan, creo que es mejor llevarte a tus aposentos- _dijo una Unohana algo preocupada, la capitana del segundo escuadrón asintió e intento ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo, Unohana le sostuvo firmemente._

-Es normal, ella dijo que no bebía sake- _dijo Ukitake_.

-Entonces hasta acá llega la cena- _dijo Byakuya_- creo que deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido.

-Ohh mi capitán Kuchiki-_dijo sonriente Shunsui_- esa es una buena idea.

-Yo me diverrti- _dijo casi arrastrando las palabras Soi Fong_- me alegra saber que no eres tan estirado Byakuya y Shunsui es buen anfriiition.

_Todos miraron con sorpresa a la capitana que siempre era reservada y muy formal decir algo tan franca y sin reservas, luego todos comenzaron a reír. Mientras Unohana tomaba de la cintura a una Soi Fong inestable_- bueno querida se acabo la cena para ti, te llevare a tus aposentos y ustedes si quieren que ella siga acudiendo a estas reuniones no hablen de esto a otros y sobre todo no se lo mencionen solo si ella lo saca a relucir- _les sonrió amablemente_- gracias por la cena y la conversación, capitanes- _se inclino_- compórtense.

-Adiós Ukitake, Shunsui y Byakuya, espero sigan celebrando- _dijo una medio ebria Soi Fong._

…..

Unohana llego a los minutos a los aposento de Soi Fong, ya había estado antes ahí y conocía el lugar por completo, recostó a la capitana en su futon y comenzó a cambiarla para dejarle lista para dormir.

-La herida esta completamente curada, mas te vale o sabrías lo que es tenerme molesta- _dijo Unohana a una casi inconsciente Soi._

-_Soi sonrió bobamente_- Yoruichi curo- _dijo, sus ojos se cerraban levemente_.

-Bien querida, te dejo algo para que lo tomes mañana y espero lo tomes al despertar pues te hará bien- _dijo casi amenazante como lo haría una madre_.

-Si si Retsu, todo es mejor que enojarte- _dijo en susurro Soi._

-_La capitana del 4º escuadrón suspiro_- creo que el sake te quita la timidez- _sonrió y se marcho del lugar._

…

Eran las 12 de la noche y como las noches anteriores Yoruichi tenia problemas para dormir, por lo cual había decidido salir y ver como iba la vida nocturna en el Rungokai y de paso quizá ir a ver el objeto de su insomnio, por lo cual salió en su forma de gato y usando Shunpo y en unos minutos se encontraba en el Rungokai, extrañamente a otras veces veía muchas personas celebrando esa noche en particular.

Decidió caminar y escuchaba conversaciones por ahí y por allá algunas interesantes y otras difíciles de entender por el estado de ebriedad, con todo escucho sobre la novatada y todo el despliegue del segundo escuadrón, shunpo mas cerca del Sereitei y caminaba en los tejados cuando en un restaurante vio algo insólito para sus ojos dorados, Byakuya se encontraba en plena charla animada con Shunsui y Ukitake, y parecía que tenían ya tiempo ahí, pues veía varios vasos de vacios y algunos platos y uno que otro bocadillo de entremés. Estaba apunto de acercarse a saludar cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

-Creo que yo también debo retirarme, no vaya ser que termine peor que Soi Fong- _dijo Byakuya con un tono alegre._

-Esperara Byakuya- _dijo Ukitake_- te acompañaremos, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

-Creen que no podría llegar solo a mi mansión- _dijo con una sonrisa_- yo a diferencia de Soi he bebido sake antes, aunque acepto que no en la cantidad que hoy lo he hecho- _dijo riendo bobamente._

-_Shunsui bajo su sombrero_- Espero que Yamaji no se entero de esto o me culpara de llevar al lado oscuro a sus mas responsables capitanes.

-_Vamos antes que Byakuya decida irse solo_- dijo Ukitake y tomaron camino junto al capitán de la 6º división hacia la mansión Kuchiki.

El gato negro salió rápidamente después de ellos pero tomando un camino mas rápido que le llevara hacia los aposentos de la capitana de la segunda división. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, su pequeña abeja había estado con ellos departiendo y mas bebiendo sake, no se imaginaba eso posible si ella nunca había bebido.

Llego rápida a la habitación de su pequeña abeja, primero reviso los alrededores para ver como entrar sin ser vista, cuando lo hizo y estuvo muy cerca espero escuchar algún movimiento y al no hacerlo se decidió por entrar, en la oscuridad fijo mas su vista para no tropezar con nada y le vio ahí acostada en su futon, se acerco sigilosamente hasta estar a su lado.

Le contemplo dormir y pudo sentir el olor a sake en su cuerpo y posiblemente en su aliento en ese momento decidió volver a su forma humana, después de haberse disipado el humo estiro su mano y acaricio levemente el cabello de Soi, la abeja se movió ligeramente y balbuceo suavemente algo que no pudo escuchar muy bien, la morena retiro asustada su mano luego frunció el ceño pues le pareció que había escuchado que su pequeña abeja dijo su nombre- Yoruichi- volvió a decir Soi Fong entre sueños, Yoruichi sonrió al saber que no era su imaginación y que su aprendiz le llamaba en sueños, le contemplo por unos instantes mas viéndole dormir de forma serena y con una pequeña sonrisa boba, se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla para retirarse, la capitana se movió ligeramente dejando que los labios de la morena fueran a impactar con los de Soi Fong, fue un pequeño y leve roce de labios pero el susto fue grande para la morena tanto que cayo casi de espalada cuando intento alejarse del contacto.

La morena volvió a su forma felina y salió lo as rápido hacia la mansión Shihōin, no tardo mucho en llagar y se coló en su habitación sin que nadie lo notara, se transformo y tomo las ropas para dormir, fue a su tocador, se vio al espejo y llevo su mano a los labios tocándolos levemente.

-La bese- _dijo suavemente y con un tono de incredulidad_- ella me llama entre sueños- _dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, se levanto para tumbarse en la cama_- quizá es verdad que es mas que querer lo que siento por ti Soi Fong_- frunció el ceño_- pero tu que sentirás por mi – _dijo suavemente y se dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños._

…..

Hola gente que lee, espero todos se encuentren bien :D quiero agradecer como siempre sus reviews y sobre todo saber que leen o toman su tiempo para hechar un vistazo a la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO No 5– Recuento de los Daños.**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban atreves de la ventana de la habitación y casi en una de esas causalidades el resplandor se instalaban sobre los parpados cerrados de una pequeña capitana que fiel a su reloj interno comenzaba a despertar de su sueño, volviendo poco a poco a la conciencia un dolor fuerte y molesto se instalo en su cabeza y al abrir los ojos sintió una molestia al ver a su parecer un rayo deslumbrante y cegador de sol.

-Pero que- _llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza y con los ojos entreabiertos inspecciono la habitación tratando de recordar como es que había llegado si lo ultimo que recordaba era la cena con los capitanes, fue cuando vio el vaso al lado de su cama y recordó, tomo el vaso y lo bebió rápidamente_- que sed- _dijo al terminar de beber_.

_Se levanto de su futon y se quedo un momento quieta al sentir que todo movimiento era una persistente molestia para su cabeza_- como es que ellos pueden beber sake- _dijo en un susurro, fue directo a tomar una ducha pensando que quizá así se sentiría mejor._

…..

En una habitación de la mansión Shihōin una morena había optado por dejar su cama y ahora tomaba un baño de tina para relajarse y así comenzar su día, había dormido rápidamente al regresar de su excursión nocturna, pero lastimosamente no había descansado como debería, extraño, quizá pero así era pues por error ella había dado un ligero beso a Soi Fong, sonreía bobamente ante el recuerdo, pero luego venia su raciocinio y le lanzaba mil preguntas, que hubiese pasado si su pequeña abeja despertaba en ese momento, y si alguien le hubiese pillado, si no era eso el abusar de la confianza de la capitana. Se hundió en la tina para refrescar sus pensamientos.

._Al salir de su baño matinal y tomar sus ropas para salir de la habitación y quizá pasear un rato pues era día sábado_- una semana y aun no puedo hablar con ella- _dijo la morena_.

-Pasear y donde se supone que iré- _dijo suavemente y de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios_- Byakuya-boy, hoy será un buen día para visitarte y charlar de lo que has hecho últimamente- _dijo para si misma y con esta resolución bajo a tomar su desayuno con sus padres._

…..

Soi se encontraba aun en su habitación con pesar tomo el Haori y se lo coloco pesadamente, el baño había ayudado un poco pero el malestar en su cabeza persistía, sin contar que la luz del sol aumentaba su molestia en mayor cantidad, suspiro y fue hacia su oficina.

Llego a su escritorio y miro los informes que tenia que revisar, a su parecer eran pocos y pensó que quizá poniendo mucho animo y esfuerzo los terminaba sin problema y cuando tomo su bolígrafo y se disponía a comenzar su trabajo, sintió esa enorme molestia en su cabeza, dejo caer su cabeza al escritorio y no dejaba de oír ese crack crack que le comenzaba a enervar, intento elevar su vista para ver la fuente de ese sonido ensordecedor crack crack crack, se puso de pie perezosamente y busco la fuente de su incomodidad, sus ojos se estrecharon con molestia al ver a su teniente en su ya sabida rutina de comer esas frituras que hoy parecían ser insoportables.

-Omaeda podrías hacer menos ruido- _dijo un poco molesta_.

-Taicho- _dijo balbuceante y aun masticando su alimento_- pero si no hago ningún ruido_- le miro extrañado_- Taicho se encuentra enferma- _dijo examinándola y con un dejo de preocupación._

-_Lo miro con detenimiento y suspiro_- Omaeda, te dejo a cargo, no creo que sea mucho problema pues solo será por la mañana, no hagas que me arrepienta mas tarde- _voy a la cuarta división_.

-Hai, Taicho- _dijo dando una leve inclinación y vio como su capitana salía de su vista_- en verdad la capitana se sentirá tan mal como se veía para tener que ir al cuarto escuadrón por ella misma- _se cuestiono y volvió a sus labores_.

Soi Fong llego al campo del cuarto escuadrón y se adentro a sus instalaciones, vio que Isane se acercaba a ella con una cara de extrañeza.

-Soi Fong-taicho, se encuentra bien – _dijo Isane mirándole con detenimiento_.

-Si, Retsu se encuentra- _dijo suavemente_.

-Si, ella esta por terminar su revisión a los pacientes- _Isane sonrió levemente_- puede esperarla en su oficina Soi Fong-taicho.

-Gracias- _dijo la capitana casi en un susurro y se dirigió a la oficina de Unohana, al llegar entro rápidamente y tomo asiento dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa para cerrar brevemente los ojos._

Unohana estaba por ir a su oficina, cuando Isane le informo sobre la visita de la capitana de la segunda división y ella previendo el posible mal estado, sin contar lo que su teniente le había informado sobre el aspecto desmejorado o mal semblante de Soi, llevaba en sus manos un posible remedio que le haría mejor, abrió suavemente la puerta y extrañamente vio que todo estaba oscuro, sonrió levemente y encendió las luces viendo con sorpresa como Soi levantaba su rostro de la mesa y mostraba un rostro casi suplicante.

-Retsu, las luces acá son tan fuertes- _quejo la pequeña capitana._

-Toma querida- _puso delante de Soi un plato_- esto te ayudara- _dijo con seriedad y saco algo de una de sus gavetas del escritorio_- ponte esto tal vez ayude a tu vista- _dijo extendiéndoles unas gafas negras._

-_Soi la vio con detenimiento_- de donde has sacado esos lentes- _cuestiono extrañada_- sopa de desayuno- _dijo mirando a la capitana, tomando los lentes oscuro y colocándoselos, sonrió al sentir que su cabeza y vista se aliviaban_- gracias- _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a ingerir la sopa._

-Deberías haberte quedado en cama y reportarte enferma- _dijo Unohana_- los lentes eran del teniente Iba un día que salió herido al recuperarse las dejo acá diciendo que tenia otras y que me las dejaba por si un día las necesitaba- _Sonrió-_ por experiencia con Shunsui se que la sopa hace maravillas, después de una noche de celebración.

-Retsu, podías decirme como llegue a mi habitación- _dijo Soi en un susurro_- no recuerdo mucho.

-Querida, quien más que yo podría asumir ese cargo- _dijo cariñosamente_- pero ahora dime que tanto recuerdas- _dijo seriamente_.

-_Soi pensó un poco_- la cena, las risas, la plática y el buen momento- _medio sonrió_- la verdad recuerdo lo ligera que me sentía- _dijo con suavidad_.

-Ya lo creo Soi-chan- _dijo Unohana y lanzo un leve suspiro_- el sake tiene ese efecto en el organismo y creo que mas en ti, pues eres una persona que controla sus acciones, sentimientos y pensamientos- _la vio con una mirada inquisidora_- porque bebiste si nunca lo habías hecho.

-_Suspiro_- todos iban a brindar y me pareció que seria descortés de mi parte no unirme- _se encogió de hombros_- luego al beber el primer vaso y no sentir mayor cosa pensé que podía tolerarlo pues al final hasta Kuchiki-taicho estaba bebiendo- _la miro con algo de incomodidad_- acaso hice algo vergonzoso.

-_Sonrió ampliamente_- no querida, nada vergonzoso pero tu despedida fue muy sorpresiva- _dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risa_- Todos quedaron muy complacidos con tu compañía y actitud, bueno hasta Kuchiki-taicho fue mas abierto.

-_Se sonrojo_- recuérdame no beber mas sake- _le dijo en un pequeño lamento_- esto es el infierno.

-Soi-chan no es el sake el que debes de evitar, es la cantidad que ingieres- _dijo con una sonrisa, luego pregunto con seriedad_- piensas ir a la mansión Shihōin.

-_Hubo un breve silencio_- tenia pensado no hacerlo- _hizo una mueca-_ pero me comprometí que llegaría, así que tengo que hacerlo- _medio sonrió_.

-_La miro con extrañeza_- así que es casi obligación ir- _sonrió-_ eso esta bien, por lo tanto para que te sientas mejor, trata de beber mucha agua, más sopa y descansa- _dijo Retsu con tono de mando._

-Hai, Retsu- dijo con una inclinación en su cabeza y siguió con su sopa.

….

Yoruichi había salió de su casa directamente al campo de la sexta división, al llegar se dirigió hasta donde sabia encontraría a Byakuya, sonrió pues había previsto todo en su cabeza, el visitar e incomodar al estirado de Kuchiki, luego se aventuraría por preguntar de su noche de "copas", se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta y de pronto se abrió dejando ver a un pelirrojo que salía de la oficina.

-Renji, que hay- _dijo la morena_- Byakuya esta- _pregunto_.

-Shihōin-San- _dijo Renji saludando_- todo esta bien, listo para descansar y si Taicho se encuentra dentro, aunque ten cuidado que anda un poco sensible de carácter.

-Gracias Renji- _dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta y adentrándose en la oficina del Capitán del Sexto escuadrón-_ Byakuya-boy- _dijo con alegría y tomando asiento frente a un mal encarado taicho-_ espero te sientas mejor de cómo te ves- _dijo con una amplia sonrisa_.

-_Bufo suavemente_- lo que me faltaba, que haces acá- _dijo con tono de fastidio_.

-Byakuya que mal anfitrión eres, yo que vine a visitarte para ver como te encontrabas- _dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara_- debería estar molesta contigo por no invitarme a la fiesta que tuviste anoche- _dijo fingiendo molestia y golpeando con sus dedos la mesa como en espera de una explicación._

-_Kuchiki rodo los ojos_- que fiesta ni que nada- _dijo serio_- por favor deja ese golpeteo molesto- _dijo mientras llevaba la mano a su cien y bebía un poco de te_- primero que nada no fue una fiesta, solo una reunión de capitanes.

-_Dejo el golpeteo de su mano, sonrió y decidió indagar más a fondo_- así, desde cuando la reunión de capitanes del Gotei son con sake- _estrecho sus ojos_- todos los capitanes felices departiendo- _bufo_- ni con sake se puede llegar a ese feliz término- _dijo la morena_.

-_Sonrió con suficiencia_- ni yo me reuniría en esos términos con todos los capitanes- _dijo serio_- Kyōraku-taicho fue el que dispuso a unos cuantos capitanes para afianzar lazos y de paso celebrar el buen termino de las pruebas de campo de los nuevos reclutas- _dijo haciendo un ademan con su mano_- satisfecha con la respuesta- _pregunto con una media sonrisa_- entonces dime, es cierto que dejaste el mundo de los vivos- _pregunto el noble_.

-_Estrecho sus ojos al sentirse descubierta_- como sabes eso- _pregunto_- y yo aun no estoy satisfecha con las respuesta Byakuya-boy porque me pregunto como es que tu terminaste bebiendo con Shunsui dejando tu noble trasero medio ebrio- _dijo con una sonrisa burlona_.

-_Se puso serio_- primero no quede tan ebrio como lo hizo tu preciada protegida, segundo creo que como cabeza de la casa Kuchiki es mi decisión con quienes entablo lazos de amistad y compañerismo y para tu información Renji viene de una asignación en el mundo de los vivos y Urahara comento que tenias una semana de haber dejado el mundo de los vivos.

-_Abrió los ojos con asombro_- Soi no es bebedora de sake, quizá por ello termino ebria como tú lo dices- _dijo suavemente_- Kisuke es un bocon.

-En todo caso, no crees que en vez de venir a molestarme a mí para saber sobre Soi Fong-taicho, deberías estar con ella cuidando de su resaca que será como el infierno- _dijo con una media sonrisa y viendo la cara desencajada de la morena al sentirse descubierta._

-_Le miro con seriedad_- si Soi decidió tener una noche de copas con sus compañeros capitanes- _dijo con tono indiferente_- yo no soy nadie para estar cuidándole.

-_Sonrió ante lo que la morena dijo_- tienes razón, posiblemente en su escuadrón no le faltara quien quiera cuidar de ella o simplemente atenderle, mas ahora que ella esta aligerando un poco el carácter y parece un poco mas accesible- _dijo esto con malicia_.

-Que diablos estas insinuando Kuchiki- _dijo con seriedad_.

-_Sonreía con burla_- yo no insinuó nada Shihōin Yoruichi, solo digo lo que es evidente y todos saben, Soi Fong-taicho por hoy es la soltera mas codiciada del Gotei13, ella esta cambiando para bien y todos ahora pueden ver lo que ella es mas allá de su frialdad.

-_Se quedo en silencio un momento y suspiro levemente_- es cierto ella esta cambiando, pero no todos podrán ver mas de su mirada fría, solo aquellos que ella se los permita.

-Pues creo que estoy en el grupo privilegiado porque según lo que vi ayer, puedo asegurarte que tiene más admiración de mi parte como persona pues como capitana ya lo tenía- _dijo con seriedad y sinceridad el capitán Kuchiki._

-_La morena sonreía_- si ella es especial- _dijo suavemente_- siempre lo ha sido.

-_Kuchiki sonrió_- ahora entiendo muy bien el porque le cuidabas tanto cuando era joven- _el capitán agrego_- es difícil cuando otros se dan cuenta del tesoro que era solo nuestro, no?

-Ella no le pertenece a nadie, Byakuya- _dijo seria y a su vez sonrió_- creo que deberías tomar mucho líquido para que te sientas mejor, yo debo regresar a casa.

-_Byakuya vio como Yoruichi salió de su oficina y sonrió levemente_-es así como el burlador salió burlado- _dijo con seriedad_- Gata tonta, no puede ser que todos sepan que la capitana del segundo escuadrón y tu se aman, en cambio tu andas todavía juegas al gato y al raton.

…

Hola lectores, aca ejo la actalizacion respectiva espero sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer los reviews y como siempre deseando tenga buen fin de semana.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO No 6– Resolución.**

Después de salir de los campos de la sexta división, Yoruichi opto por ir a visitar a su vieja amiga Kukaku Shiba, así que Shunpo haciendo alarde de su titulo de diosa de la velocidad y en unos minutos se encontraba frente a la inusual y conocida estructura con los brazos extendidos al cielo, suspiro y se adentro a la casa encontrando la escena que parecía la mas normal y común, un Ganju siendo golpeado por su hermana mayor y siendo regañado por saber que cosas.

-Hey, Kukaku- _dijo la morena en forma de saludo_.

-_La mujer de ojos verdes se giro a verle_- vaya miren quien se digno a visitarnos, la princesa Yoruichi Shihōin- _dijo Kukaku_.

-_Bufo molesta_- estas ebria o que, deja de decirme de esa manera, ya sabes que odio los títulos y como seria que no vendría a visitar a mi querida amiga de tantos años- _dijo con una sonrisa la morena._

-_Kukaku le miro con seriedad_- tengo entendido que tienes una semana en la Sociedad de Almas y hasta ahora te apareces- _dijo cuestionándole_- Kisuke dijo que ya no estas en el mundo de los vivos.

-Kisuke, que le pasa que a todos les da explicación de mi vida- _dijo con un tono de molestia_.

-Bueno, es que eso es una gran noticia- _dijo Kukaku con una enorme sonrisa y colocando un vaso de sake delante de Yoruichi_- hay que brindar por ello- _dijo con una gran sonrisa y fue así como las dos bebieron de un golpe el contenido._

-Me imagino que quizá estas informada de lo que paso- _dijo la morena_.

-No exactamente- _dijo Kukaku_- solo se que decidiste arreglar algunos pendientes en la Sociedad de Almas- _le miro con detenimiento_- espero que cierto capitán del segundo escuadrón no tenga que ver con esas ojeras bajo tu ojos.

-_Suspiro levemente y se encogió de hombros_- algo hay de ello, pero en si no es directamente su culpa- _sonrió amargamente_- es algo complicado.

-_Kukaku le dio una palmada en su espalda_- dicen que el amor es complicado- _dijo con una gran sonrisa._

-Deja las bromas que no estoy de humor- _dijo seria la morena_.

-Yo no estoy bromeando, menos con algo tan serio_- miro directamente a su amiga_- es tiempo que aceptes lo que sientes por ella, antes que sea tarde

-Yo no se-_suspiro_- porque todos dicen lo mismo- _dijo y bajo su mirada_- no podría perder algo que no he tenido- _dijo casi en un susurro_.

-_Kukaku la miro molesta_- no has tenido que, ella ha estado contigo, primero como aprendiz, luego estuvo cuidando tu real trasero como guardaespaldas- _bebió un vaso de sake_.

-No quiero arruinar las cosas entre ella y yo-_dijo la morena._

-_Kukaku se levanto de su asiento_- no puedo creer que estés con miedos, cuando fuiste tu quien se metió hace mas de un siglo en la sala de los 46 y salvaste el trasero de Kisuke y Tessai de una condena inmerecida, sin contar a todos los demás como Hirako, Hachi.

-Eso es diferente Kukaku- _dijo la morena_.

-No crees que ella lo vale mas, digo el lanzarse a luchar con todo- _dijo mirando expectante a su amiga_- Kisuke tiene razón con esto te has convertido en un gatito temeroso.

-_La miro seria_- no es cierto- _suspiro_- es solo que esto es nuevo para mi, ella siempre fue como mi hermana.

-_Kukaku soltó una carcajada_- si ella fue como tú hermana, entonces desde hace mucho estabas a punto del incesto- _dijo con burla_.

-Oye- _dijo Yoruichi con algo de molestia ante el comentario_.

-Mira Yoruichi si Urahara y yo te molestábamos con Soi Fong era sencillamente porque cuando venias de tus entrenamientos con ella y contabas las escapadas a media noche buscando huecos o lo mucho que te agradaba tomarle el pelo y hacerle sonrojar- _suspiro_- se podía ver como ponías una sonrisa boba y verdadera, quizá aun no era amor pero algo ahí estaba surgiendo y después de muchos años no crees que el cariño podía haber cambiado a otro sentimiento mas intenso.

-Pero- _suspiro_- le hice daño, como puedo venir hoy y decirle que siento amor por ella, si la lastime al abandonarla hace más de un siglo- _dijo con pesar_.

-Y el lastimarle como lo hiciste aun te pesa- _dijo suavemente_- pero has hecho lo posible por redimirte con ella- _sonrió de medio lado_- dicen que a las personas que mas amamos son las que mas nos lastiman

-_Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la morena_- crees que ella sienta lo mismo o me corresponda- _pregunto esperanzada_.

-Que diablos le paso a tu sentido común- _dijo molesta_- Soi Fong moriría por ti, desde pequeña ha estado a tu lado fiel a su promesa- _suspiro_- aun cuando tu le abandonaste, así que mueve tu trasero gatuno y ve tras ella antes que la pierdas.

-_Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente ante lo dicho por su amiga_- tienes razón creo que debo dejar de dudar mucho- _dijo casi convenciéndose a si misma, luego sonrió maliciosamente_- eso me convertirá en una pervertida.

-Ya lo creo, primero pasa por ser una rompe pañales, luego al incesto y terminas con acoso a subordinados- _dijo burlona Kukaku._

-_Suspiro_- me pregunto que pasara cuando mis padres se enteren- _dijo con suavidad_.

-Pues eso lo averiguaras pronto- _dijo con una media sonrisa_- ahora deja de jugar al gato y el ratón_- la morena sonrió _- compórtate y ve tras ella- _termino Kukaku_.

Las dos mujeres terminaron su charla y compartieron unos vasos más de sake, la tarde estaba por desaparecer y en ese momento la morena decidió regresar a casa y pensar en todo lo que había hablado con su entrañable amiga.

…

Yoruichi se encontraba en el despacho de su padre ojeando libros sin sentido real de leerlo, a la vez bebía sake para relajarse, sobretodo huia de sus padres, no quería hablar con nadie aun las palabras de Byakuya le resonaban en su mente "Es difícil cuando otros se dan cuenta del tesoro que solo era nuestro", frunció el ceño ante esas palabras.

Las cavilaciones en el despacho no cesaban, mientras tanto la persona por la cual la morena suspiraba, se aproximaba a la mansión Shihōin.

…..

El malestar de la capitana había casi desaparecido por completo y en esos momentos era recibida por Shiro en la puerta de su casa.

-Soi Fong- _exclamo Shiro al verle_- me alegra que vinieses la cena casi esta lista- _dijo haciéndole pasar rápidamente._

-Shihōin-Dono- _dijo saludando_- lamento mi impuntualidad- _vio que Minako se acercaba-_ Señora Shihōin- _le sonrió ampliamente y se inclino saludándola_.

-Shaolin no es necesario que seas tan formal, ya te lo he dicho- _dijo con una amplia sonrisa_-al menos compartirás la cena con nosotros, ahora ven a la mesa antes que se enfrié, ya regreso voy por Yoruichi_- dijo y se fue dejando sentados a su esposo y Soi en el comedor._

-_Soi frunció el ceño pues no espero que la morena se encontrara ahí y Shiro notando el rostro interrogante de la capitana, sonrió y decidió aclararle la situación_- es raro que este de regreso, no crees Shaolin- _dijo con una leve sonrisa el moreno_- ven siéntate, ya vendrá la cena Minako mando a preparar pescado ya que sabemos lo mucho que te gusta- _dijo con una sonrisa._

-De regreso- _cuestiono_- pensé que solo venia de visita por uno o dos días- _dijo la capitana_.

-_El padre de la morena hablo en voz baja, como temiendo que alguien le escuchara_- pues lleva una semana acá y cuando vino traía mucho equipaje, según Minako venia con rostro perturbado.

….

En el despacho con una leve luz la morena se encontraba a punto de dormirse ya que al parecer ingirió mas sake del que había esperado, la puerta se abrió suavemente y la figura de Minako se hizo camino hasta el escritorio, suspiro al ver que su hija se encontraba dormida y cuando vio el vaso de sake, suspiro.

-Shihōin Yoruichi- _dijo con autoridad y la morena dio un respingo en su asiento_- si ibas a seguir la fiesta porque no te quedaste con Kukaku- _dijo Minako._

-_La morena se despabilo un poco y medio sonrió_- madre no estoy ebria si es lo que piensas, es solo que me dio algo de sueño- _dijo seria_.

-Bueno si estas en tus sentidos, ven al comedor - _dijo con una sonrisa_- Soi ha venido a cenar.

-_La morena se quedo inmóvil_- Soi- _pregunto._

-Si hija, Soi Fong viene una vez al mes a pasar la tarde con nosotros y de paso tu padre aprovecha para hablar de política y todas esas cosas- _se quedo pensativa_- que no te lo había dicho.

-No- _dijo seria_- pueden llevarme la cena a mi habitación y discúlpame con Soi pero no me siento con animo de platicar y no quiero ser una mala anfitriona- _dijo la morena_.

-_Minako le miro seria e intuyo que algo le pasaba a su hija_- esta bien ve a descansar y mandare la cena para ti- _Minako vio como la morena comenzaba a salir del despacho, suspiro y busco su camino al comedor._

_Minako apareció en el comedor con una leve sonrisa y al llegar interrumpió la charla que tenían el moreno y la capitana_- Yoruichi se disculpa pero se siente algo cansada- _dijo la mujer y al tomar su asiento miro a su esposo que tenia una cara de extrañeza, en cambio Soi puso su marcado ceño fruncido ante la noticia y es así como procedieron a tomar la cena que ya había sido servida._

La cena se llevo a cabo con tranquilidad, platicas esporádicas e interesantes entre Shiro y Soi, mientras Minako como siempre lo hacia los observaba y de vez en cuando participaba junto a ellos o preguntaba de la vida de la capitana en el segundo escuadrón.

En cambio, Yoruichi se encontraba tomando un baño de tina, meditaba en lo que había dicho su madre, no podía imaginarse la escena de que Soi fuera cercana a sus padres, pero sabia que su pequeña abeja ya no era la tímida niña que dejo atrás, ella había cambiado e incluso ahora parecía seguir una evolución en su timidez, mas con las amistades o lazos que comenzaba a establecer entre algunos capitanes del Gotei13.

-Que diablos hago acá- _se pregunto la morena_- Soi esta abajo con mis padres y yo salí huyendo en vez de dar la cara- _se levanto rápidamente de la tina_- yo soy una Shihōin y juro que luchare por lo que amo- _mientras decía esto se vestía con un yukata blanco_- Yo la- _sonrió_- si yo la amo- _sonrió ampliamente_- quizá deba ir a saludar- _dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y fue así como salió de su habitación._

Soi se encontraba despidiéndose de los padres de Yoruichi y se encaminaban a despedirle cuando vieron que la morena venia bajando de las habitaciones hacia la sala donde ellos se encontraban, Shiro la miro extrañado y Minako sonrió al verle, Soi que se encontraba de espaldas al ver que los señores Shihōin miraban tras de ella con diferentes reacciones giro para ver que era eso que a ellos les llamo la atención.

-Hola Soi Fong- _dijo la morena con una amplia sonrisa_.

-Soi _al verla con el yukata blanco que parecía algo revelador, se sonrojo levemente_- Buenas noches Yoruichi- sama- _dijo con seriedad y al momento desvio un poco su vista para no quedarse mirando fijamente._

-Hija pensé que dormías- _exclamo Minako_- Shaolin estaba despidiéndose.

-Tan pronto- _se coloco junto a la capitana y la tomo del brazo, al instante Soi se tenso pero eso paso desapercibido por la morena_- vamos es sábado porque no te quedas un rato mas y platicamos- _dijo sonriente Yoruichi._

-_Shiro sonrió levemente_- Soi dice que esta cansada hija y creo que lo necesita pues no tiene buen semblante.

-_Soi se sonrojo levemente y la morena decidió molestarla un poco_- tiene razón papa si no conociera a Soi diría que quizá ayer se fue de juerga y el sake le paso factura.

-_La capitana abrió los ojos un poco ante esas palabras_- Yo debo irme- _dijo levemente_ _e intento salirse del agarre de la morena pero no lo logro._

-Hija déjala ir- _dijo sonriente Minako_.

-Un gusto volverte a ver Shaolin, espero que la otra vez te quedes mas tiempo- _dijo el moreno a la capitana._

-Hai Shihōin-dono, lady Shihōin, buenas noches- _vio como los padres de la morena asentían despidiéndose y dejándolas solas._

…

-Viéndolas así no puedo distinguir quien es la mayor de las dos- _dijo Minako con una media sonrisa, mientras Shiro se puso serio_- ojala nuestra hija tomara un poco de la seriedad de Soi, solo espero que Yoru la moleste demasiado y la ahuyente-_Minako sonrió_- bueno Shiro, a Soi le haría bien que fuera un poco mas relajada como tu hija, me parece que sus personalidades se complementan bien- _dijo Minako pensativa y con una sonrisa maliciosa._

-_Shiro la miro seriamente_- se perfectamente lo que estas insinuando- _dijo el moreno con una media sonrisa-_ debemos dejarlo pasar o poner oposición- _Pregunto._

-Yo no insinuó nada, solo veo hechos- _dijo la mujer con seriedad_- Antes hemos sido muy estrictos y mira que paso, entre reglas, imposiciones y obligaciones la empujamos lejos de nosotros.

-Crees entonces que es nuestra culpa que se fuera con Urahara- _dijo algo molesto_.

-No- _dijo Minako con tristeza_- pero antes fuimos unos padres que impusieron, ella solo pensó en ayudar a un amigo de verdad y se vio lejos de todo lo que le aprisionaba.

-Eso tiene algo de cierto- _dijo el moreno como pensando_- entonces seria como tener dos hijas no?

-Eres más alcanzativo que yo- _dijo divertida Minako_- quizá ese es el motivo de su regreso.

-Como siempre lo he dicho mi querida esposa, dejemos que los acontecimientos sean los que muestren si tenemos o no razón- _dijo Shiro con una enorme sonrisa._

-_Minako sonrió maliciosamente_ - yo hare una breve visita a Retsu, siempre es muy agradable hablar con ella.

….

-_Soi miro a Yoruichi quien aun no le soltaba_- podría soltarme Yoruichi- sa…

-Di el sama y no te suelto Soi- _le dijo seriamente_- ya antes habíamos hablado sobre los honoríficos.

-_Suspiro –_ Aun así, frente a sus padres no seria correcto- _dijo Soi_.

-_La morena frunció el ceño_- No me importa eso y creo que mis padres te tienen en gran estima para que se sientan ofendidos porque me trates como iguales.

-_Cerró sus ojos un momento y respiro hondamente_ - Entonces podría soltarme, para irme- _dijo la capitana muy seria y serena_.

-_Yoruichi sonrió y soltó el agarre del que tenia a su pequeña abeja_- ves que no es difícil- _le miro detenidamente y no pudo evitar detenerse en los labios de Soi y se sonrojo suavemente._

-_Soi la miro extrañada al ver que ella vacilaba en su actuar_- Se siente bien- _pregunto_.

-Si - _dijo volviendo a tomar control de si misma_- Soi se que mañana es tu día de descanso pero me agradaría mucho entrenar un rato, claro si tu quieres- _dijo la morena_.

-_Soi se lo pensó un momento y la examino con la mirada, luego se arrepintió al ver como se miraba con ese yukata, tuvo que tener mucho control de si misma para no sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa_- no hay problema con eso, le parece por la tarde en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-_La morena sonrió ampliamente_- no, llegare a tus aposentos e iremos a otro lugar que te mostrare.

-_Se encogió de hombros_ – Buenas noches- _se detuvo un momento_- que descanse- _no espero respuesta alguna y se fue de ahí inmediatamente._

…

Holas lectores :D bueno aca dejo el avance de esta historia, de antemano y como es costumbre agradezco sus reviews, y el que tomen de su tiempo para leer y sobre todo comentar -.- hay veces que me parece que alguien me vigila y anticipa lo que puede ser que suceda jajaj auna asi me alegro que les agrade esta historia.

saludos a todo y feliz fin de semana para ustedes, dseandoles exitos y animos en todo lo que hagan.


End file.
